Rescuing House
by LuciusDivius
Summary: Set around "Help Me" and diverges from canon from there. House realizes just how alone he is and a chance meeting finds him reaching out to accept an offer from a dominant. Contains BDSM and M/M.
1. Chapter 1

House was sitting in his office throwing his ball against the wall and catching it. The case was over, the team off administering the treatment and he was feeling good about solving a particularly complicated diagnosis. Things were going well for him lately at the hospital and although living alone was proving hard to handle while remaining completely clean, he was staying clear of vicodin and limiting his drinking to two drinks a night. Still, he was feeling out of sorts. He'd given up on getting Cuddy and had given up on pushing Sam and Wilson before he lost Wilson's friendship entirely. Truthfully, he valued that friendship more than any other relationship he'd ever had in his life and nearly screwed it up for good once; he was determined not to do that again. Wilson started coming over again once or twice a week, and House was content with that for now, especially since Sam was endorsing it and not trying to prevent it. The problem was, that left him wondering how to fill the other five or six nights a week, especially when his case didn't compel him to stay on late at the hospital. With a sigh, he put the ball down, grabbed his pack and cane and headed out to his car.

House headed home and scrolled through his TV, idled away a little time at the piano, then finally decided to go out someplace where he could get some food and liquor. It had started to rain so he took his car instead of his motorcycle and headed to a pub a few miles away. The pub was filled as usual with rowdy sports fans in the bar side. The restaurant side was fairly empty tonight which suited him fine. He took a seat at a booth so he could slide in sideways and rest his leg on the bench and catch glimpses of the game on the TVs over the bar. He placed his order and the waitress brought him his drink and left him alone until it came out. The fish and chips smelled good to him and he realized only then that he hadn't eaten since the bagels that Chase brought in that morning. He was nearly through the meal when he sensed someone at the table and looked up expecting to see the waitress.

The man standing at the table was looking at him with interest and a touch of amusement in his eyes though his face was impassive. He was expensively well dressed, out of place in the pub really, and it made House feel like a hobo with his old jeans and tee on. "Take a picture," he growled and flipped the guy the bird. "You're blocking the game."

"My apologies," the man said smoothly and slid into the booth opposite House. The waitress appeared immediately with a drink for him and a second for House then disappeared just as quickly.

"Who are you, the Godfather?" House demanded as he watched the waitress go and sat back against the wall a little more.

"No, not hardly," the man said with a chuckle. "I am the owner of this establishment."

"Oh." House said then shrugged apologetically. "Sorry about flipping you the bird then. Should I pay up and never show my face here again?" he asked sarcastically, though he was preparing to leave figuring that was the likely outcome.

"Oh, that. Please. If I was sensitive to such things I should have gone into another business than a bar that serves alcohol," the owner said with a amusement, gesturing to House to sit back and finish his meal and drink.

"So, why did you come to my table then?" House asked, settling back and picking up his drink.

"I am in search of something that I thought you might be able to supply me with."

"You want a diagnosis, go to the hospital. You want drugs, go find a street dealer."

"You're a doctor? Most intriguing, I had no idea. I would have guessed a musician from the shirt you're wearing and your hands. I am not looking for drugs either. We may both be looking for the same thing actually now that I get a closer sense of you," the owner said, looking at House as though he could see right through him.

"A blowjob?" House said crudely, unnerved by the man's stare.

"Not out of the realm of possibility but I was thinking of something less specific than that. I find myself surrounded by people but lacking companionship. I see the same markers in your behavior. You seem to me a man adrift. I am interested in knowing whether you wish to remain adrift, like the pirates of old, or if you have been so long enough and are wishing for a port to anchor in. I would like to be that port to someone."

"Look if you're looking for sex, I may swing both ways but I don't fuck around lightly," House said downing the rest of his glass and preparing to leave after all.

"As I said, it is not outside the realm of possibility but that is not what I am looking for initially. If you need to talk, or just in need of a good meal and stiff drink, feel free to come as often as you like. Enjoy your evening."

House nodded and headed into the bar to the register but was told that his meal was on the house per the owner's instructions. He looked back but the man was gone, nowhere to be seen in either side of the pub. After a moment, he left the pub and went home but had a restless night, unable to shake the strange encounter from his mind.

Two weeks later, House sat on the floor of his bathroom, the mirror shattered in the bathtub, holding two bottles of vicodin in his hand after just losing Hannah, his patient from the crane collapse. The call of the pills and the numbness they would bring was like a siren but some part of him knew he'd be throwing away the past year of sobriety and the stay in Mayfield. Still holding the pills in his hand, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 411, getting connected to the pub. The phone was answered and he recognized the owner's voice.

"I need an anchor," was all he could rasp out.

"Where are you?" came back the immediate response. House gave him his address. "Don't do anything or go anywhere. I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"I've got two full bottles of vicodin in my hands," House said shakily.

"All right. Don't take them and don't move. I'm coming right now.

House didn't respond, just let the phone slide out of his hands as he sat on the floor and stared at the pills in his hand, thinking how pathetic it was that he had only a stranger whose name he didn't even know to reach out to. Still he did as he was told and just waited, holding the pills without moving. The front door opened a few minutes later and he looked up to see him coming into the bathroom.

"I don't even know your name," House said hoarsely. "Why would you come?"

"My name is Marius. And I came because you asked me to, because you needed me," he answered soothingly, holding out his hand to House. House dumped the two bottles into Marius' hand who set both bottles onto the sink.

"You're not dumping them out?"

"I'll leave that for you when you're ready. Come," Marius answered, holding out his hand again and helping House to his feet. "You'll come back to my home tonight. Leave a note for anyone who might come looking for you, so they'll know that you're all right despite what they'll find in the bathroom," he instructed. House obeyed woodenly and turned to see Marius holding his backpack. "Where's your cane?"

House looked around and shrugged. "Must be still in the wreckage," he said softly.

Marius nodded. "Lean on me then," he commanded softly, wrapping his arm around House's waist. After a moment, House settled his arm around Marius' shoulders and they made their way out of House's apartment and into Marius' black jaguar parked at the curb.

A short drive later the car pulled into a driveway of a large house in the suburbs. Marius got him out of the car and helped him in, taking him directly to the master en suite bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up first," Marius said.

"House."

"What?"

"That's my name. Dr. Greg House. People just call me House," he answered.

Marius nodded and carefully eased his clothes off of him, House was too tired and too wrung out to protest or help. Marius stripped as well and helped House into the shower, standing behind him in case he needed support to get the worst of the concrete dust washed off him and taking a look at the bleeding wound on his collarbone. It had been stitched but still bleeding, though Marius felt that would stop once House stopped stressing it. After showering, Marius put House into the Jacuzzi, padding his neck with a rolled towel and turning on the jets, leaving him to soak for a few minutes to ease his strained muscles while he went to make some preparations for his guest.

After pulling out some pajamas for him to wear and getting some extra pillows to support his leg, Marius went to make a few calls, getting a selection of new canes for him to choose from in the morning, as well as making arrangements to get his apartment repaired and some clothing brought over for him. He had no intention of allowing him to return to his home until he was emotionally stable again. He wasn't worried about the vicodin. House didn't want to go back to it that much was clear in that he had called for Marius to help him.

Fifteen minutes later he returned to the bathroom where House was dozing in the Jacuzzi and gently woke him up, shut off the jets and helped him get out, dried off and dressed in pajamas.

"You don't have to do that," House said, embarrassed but bone tired and with no strength to do it himself.

"Just let me take care of you for tonight," Marius said quietly. He helped him to his feet and into the bed in the next room, supporting his leg with the pillows and putting a light gauze dressing over the wound before covering him up. Marius turned off all the lights, leaving just one dim light on in the bathroom and withdrew into a sitting room off the side of the master suite to watch over him and wait for the delivery of canes and clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

House slept through the night out of exhaustion and woke up wondering where he was. He couldn't identify the room or the clothing he was wearing and he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes he recalled the events of the night before and that he was in Marius' home. His cell phone was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed and in a nearby chair his backpack and a duffle bag of clothing, along with a selection of different length canes. House was impressed by the arrangements that Marius had made overnight. He picked up his cell and checked the time, grimacing when he saw it was already 10:30 in the morning. He dialed the hospital and was put through to Cuddy.

"House! Are you all right? Wilson found the note you left," Cuddy said, relieved to hear his voice this morning.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I'm not coming in today," House answered. "Tell Wilson I'm all right."

"I will. Did you take any of the vicodin? He found it on the sink with the mirror smashed just as some workmen came to fix it. By the way, how did you get workmen to come in the middle of the night?" Cuddy asked.

"I didn't take any vicodin. I came close. I called up a sponsor and he made the arrangements for the workmen. I don't know how he did it," House answered quickly growing weary. "I'll call you again tomorrow," he said cutting off the call and putting down his phone.

Marius entered the room, having waited until he finished the call. "Good morning," he said and House nodded in return. "Breakfast will be ready in half an hour. I had one of my trusted staff bring your clothes and shaving kit here for you. Just come down the hallway and through the great room when you're ready, breakfast will be waiting."

House tried out the canes and found one that was the right height then made his way into the bathroom. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth he pulled on some clothes and made his way out to the great room. Marius was seated at a table being waited on by a young man, who upon seeing House moved to pull out a chair at the other place setting. House took his seat and looked around the room. "Very nice. Pub business treats you well from the look of it."

"The pub is a diversion against boredom," Marius answered with a smile. "Would you prefer coffee or tea?"

"Coffee," House answered. The young male servant brought the coffee and then their meal in, leaving the room at a nod from Marius.

"About last night," House began uneasily, fiddling with the silverware. "Thanks. Sorry to need that much help."

"I'm pleased to have the means to provide the help you needed and to go beyond that level to something I hope gave you some measure of safety and comfort," Marius answered, giving House his full attention. "I took the liberty to have your home repaired and cleaned up overnight."

"So I heard. How much do I owe you for that?" House asked as he started to eat breakfast.

"You don't owe me any money for that," Marius answered.

"Suggesting that I owe you something else instead," House responded, fixing Marius with an analyzing look. Marius chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed. I want you to remain with me today. Since you told me you are a doctor and you were covered in concrete dust, I deduce that you were rendering aid at the crane collapse in Trenton. Something occurred there that shook you very badly. You needn't tell me any details, unless you wish to. But I don't want you to spend today alone. So that is the 'payback price' for the repair work. Is it a deal?" Marius said, looking up at House, cocking an eyebrow in a light challenge.

House debated for a moment but truth was he wasn't ready to be alone yet or go back to his place and face the bottles of vicodin or Wilson. "Deal."

"Good. Now eat your food. I have some business to do this afternoon. You can come with me or remain here in Timmy's care, whichever you prefer. You're welcome to go anywhere in the house except for Timmy's quarters, unless he invites you or gives you permission. This evening you'll come with me to the pub for a few hours before we return back here," Marius said matter-of-factly.

"Got it all planned out do you?" House asked, half amused and half alarmed. "Gonna' slip me a micky?"

Marius laughed aloud at that one. "I prefer my sexual partners conscious and aware, House, so no, I have no intention of slipping you a micky. But I'm going to insist that you follow my instructions for today. Tomorrow after breakfast, provided you stabilize out today, I will drive you home if you wish to go, or pay for a cab if you'd prefer. Or you may remain here for as long as you like," Marius said, finishing his meal and sitting back to enjoy his coffee while House finished his.

House chose to remain in the house while Marius went out to do his business, using the opportunity to go through the place and investigate, to try to get a sense of who this man was and what his angle was. He went through his desk drawers, opened his computer, rummaged through his bedroom, all under the watch of the servant Timmy and was surprised when he made no move to stop any of this. He discovered that Marius had a couple of businesses besides the pub but a very wealthy investment portfolio. He was starting to believe that Marius was telling the truth; that the pub was an entertaining diversion. The house contained some very fine furnishings, a huge library room and home theater, an indoor pool and hot tub in the middle of a large indoor garden. He also came across a collection of erotic sex toys which gave him pause as he remembered that Marius had left the possibility of sex open quite deliberately. He heard the door open and Marius voice speaking with Timmy, so he picked up one of the leather collars and stood there holding it up when Marius came into the room with his servant.

"Find something you like?" Marius asked with a smirk. "You're welcome to wear it to the pub tonight, but there are conditions and implications you may not be prepared for attached to it."

"No thanks," House answered, dropping the collar back into place as Timmy stripped Marius right in front of him. "So you're into bondage and domination?"

"Yes and no," Marius answered. "The bondage scene often acts out scenarios and role play. I play for real life, which not many do."

"Meaning?" House asked. His eyes automatically swept Marius' body as Timmy took the dirty clothes and brought out a bowl of water and cloths to give him a quick wash down. Marius was well toned, lightly tanned. He had a couple of symbol tattoos as well as a series of rings pierced through the skin of his scrotal sack. He looked completely at ease standing there in the nude, bathed by his servant and watched by House.

"Meaning that to me, bondage and domination is what they call a 24/7 pursuit. It isn't a role play or a scenario. It revolves around daily life," Marius replied lightly. Timmy put a robe over Marius' shoulders and withdrew from the room. "So did you find any answers in your investigations today?" Marius asked as he drew the robe closed.

"A few but more questions. You knew I'd go through everything," House accused with a smirk.

"I figured you would," Marius admitted. "I've nothing to hide from you. We'll be leaving for the pub in hour and eating dinner there," he continued as he headed toward the walk-in closet. "I'll leave you to get ready then."

House hadn't been too sure about the night at the pub in the beginning. Marius authorized him anything to eat and drink on the house but instructed the staff to limit his alcohol intake to one per hour and House couldn't trick or budge them otherwise no matter how hard he tried. Eventually he gave up and settled to watch TV. By the time Marius was ready to leave he had played a few games of darts, a couple hands of cards and a game of billiards with Marius himself. He found he'd actually enjoyed the evening, had some drinks and went home sober, which was something completely new for him.

The next morning, House was ready to go back to work and accepted Marius' offer of a ride, having him drop him off at the doors to the clinic, knowing that everyone would question him really having a sponsor. Sure enough, Wilson and Cuddy were at the clinic desk when he climbed out of the jaguar and said his goodbyes to Marius.

"Wow. Your sponsor drives a jaguar?" Wilson asked as House signed in at the desk.

"Yeah. How cool is that?" House smirked then watched as Wilson and Cuddy's faces shifted in concern. "I'm all right," he insisted. "He helped me through. No really, I'm all right," he added when they remained unconvinced and headed off toward the elevators with Wilson in tow behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks were busy for diagnostics. They had three difficult cases in two weeks and the patient in the third case died before they could find the answer. House had sent the team home but Wilson and Foreman were in his office trying to get him to go home. Home was the last place House wanted to go right now. He had yet to deal with the bottles of vicodin and that was too much temptation tonight. Suddenly he looked up, spotting something between Foreman and Wilson then smiled.

"House? What is it? Are you hallucinating?" Wilson asked, completely unsure what to make of the smile.

"No, he isn't," a voice said from the doorway. Wilson and Foreman both spun around to see a man in an elegant dark suit standing just inside the doorway.

"Wilson, Foreman, this is Marius. My sponsor," House said, enjoying their surprise to actually meet the mystery man.

"Doctors. Your concern is commendable, but your methods are deplorable," Marius said. "Come with me, House," he said, turning and leaving the office, disappearing down the hall. House blinked, unsure what to make of that but following Marius was preferable to trying to ignore Wilson and Foreman any longer. He closed down his computer and picked up his back pack.

"You heard the man. Gotta go," House said and slipped past them both to follow after Marius, whom he found waiting in front of the elevators. Marius pushed the call button when House arrived.

"How did you know to come here tonight?" House asked.

"I paid someone to watch out for you here. No one on your team. In housekeeping. He told me that your department lost a patient today so I came to see you. Do those two do that to you often?" Marius asked as the elevator arrived and they both entered, pushing the button for the lobby.

"They're just trying to help," House said with a shrug. "Yeah, they do that pretty often. So you're paying someone to spy on me?"

"No, I'm paying someone to watch over you," Marius said.

"So where are we going? To the pub?" House said with irritation, not seeing much difference between the two states.

"No. We're going to my house," Marius said, leading the way from the elevator to the parking lot where the jaguar was waiting in the loading zone. He got into the car and waited. After a moment, House dropped his head and followed, putting his pack into the back seat and settling into the front seat. Marius started the car and drove them back to his house.

Once they were inside, Timmy appeared and took their coats along with House's backpack and Marius gestured for House to follow him into the den.

"Sit down," Marius invited, going to pour them both a drink as Timmy reappeared and stoked up the coals in the hearth to a nice sized fire. House took a seat close enough to feel the heat and after a few moments closed his eyes, feeling like his bones were thawing out after being up for the last three days straight. He startled when he felt fingers on his hand and jerked awake to see Marius taking the glass out of his hands, then looked away realizing that he'd fallen asleep.

"You're exhausted," Marius observed. "I've arranged a massage for you as you look as though you're tied in knots. Come, we'll talk tomorrow," he said holding out his hand. House ignored his hand and reached for his cane to lever himself up with but Marius was quicker and grabbed the cane, handing it to Timmy who had reappeared out of nowhere. "Put this beside the bed. He won't be needing it tonight. Now. Take my hand," Marius said after Timmy left with the cane.

"Does he just pop up out of thin air or is he some kind of hologram?" House snapped, irritated to be made dependent on Marius's aid.

"As any good servant should be, he is nearby and unseen until the need arises," Marius answered, still holding his hand out to House.

"Why are you doing this? Just let me walk with my cane, why all the lean on me crap?" House demanded, refusing to budge.

"Because I want you to learn to trust me as much as you trust that piece of wood," Marius replied. "And once Sidney has finished your massage you may find that the relaxation will leave you more exhausted and unsteady on your feet than you are now. Take my hand," he commanded.

House looked up at him with a frown at the sudden change of tone without any escalation of emotion and studied him for a full minute before hesitantly reaching out and taking his hand. Marius helped him to his feet and supported him as they walked to the master suite again.

"This is Sidney, Sidney this is Dr. House. I leave him in your care. See him into bed and call me when you're finished," Marius ordered softly as he leaned House against the massage table.

"I will, Master Marius," Sidney answered. Marius withdrew from the room and Sidney took a quick look at House and the level of discomfort and exhaustion he was feeling both emotional and physical. "I'll give you a moment to undress but if you need help, please ask," he said, turning around and gathering up the oils and supplies he would use.

House managed to get undressed but couldn't get his shoes off nor jeans over them. He was acutely embarrassed to have to ask for help but there was nothing to be done for it. "I can't reach my shoes," he muttered.

Sidney came over at once and untied his shoes, slipping them off and his jeans as well then steadied him while he lay down on the table. He used a warming oil to help relax and unknot his muscles, though he had to work at a couple of hard knots on his right shoulder. He kept him covered with warm towels while he worked and finished with a gentle stroking that had House very close to sleep, so close that he mechanically followed Sidney's instructions and aid to get into the bed, burrowing into the covers and falling deeply asleep at once. After quickly cleaning up, Sidney went into the sitting room where Marius was sitting in his robe, smoking a joint and watching the process.

"How did you find him?" Marius asked, stripping off the robe as Sidney came over and began to massage his shoulders and neck.

"Very tight and very knotted. Do you know what caused the scarring on his thigh?" Sidney asked. "I didn't want to do much around it but if feels as though some of the muscle is missing."

"I'm told it was an infarction that went undiagnosed. Surgery to remove the dead muscle left the scar and the limp as well as chronic pain," Marius answered, groaning in pleasure at Sidney's ministrations.

"He has knots on top of knots," Sidney added, "the kind that come from being stressed for a long time with no outlet for it. It will take weeks to work that out of him. He's also very self-conscious, almost self-loathing of needing help."

"I noticed," Marius said dryly. "That will take weeks to work out of him as well. Come here," he said, tugging on Sidney's fingers. Sidney came around in front of him. "Strip for me," he said, sitting back in the chair at ease with a full erection.

Sidney smiled and bowed his head, as if to say, as you wish, and proceeded to slowly and sensually disrobe for Marius, standing just beyond his knees, close enough to be touched. Thoroughly enjoying the private showing, Marius sat forward and fondled Sidney's balls, mouthing them gently then sliding his teeth down his shaft as he took him into his mouth with the lightest of friction. Marius teased the head with his tongue until Sidney was fighting thrusting against him then began sucking from base to just below the ridge, in a slow rhythm with heavy sucking pressure, thoroughly enjoying the prolonged time the method took to bring Sidney to orgasm. Marius steadied him as he came hard and long then eased him to sit on the plush carpet while he recovered.

"I'm glad to have you in the house again, Sidney," he said brushing his fingers over then man's hair and handing him his glass of wine to drink from. "I'll be wanting you to work with him frequently."

"Then you are claiming him, Master? Timmy wasn't sure Dr. House would agree," Sidney asked quietly as he regained his breath.

"He has agreed. Not verbally, perhaps not even consciously. But that will come too. Yes, I am claiming him. But he is like a wild horse. I must move slowly to prevent spooking him enough to cause him to run and hurt himself," Marius answered. "We'll see you in the morning then," he said with a smile, rising and going into the bedroom leaving Sidney free to seek his room or company with Timmy.

Marius came up to the bed and carefully pulled back the covers, checking that the bruises and injuries sustained in the crane accident were healing. Satisfied that they were, he turned off the lights and got into the bed covering them both.

Once again, House woke up wondering where he was, although at least this time he recognized the room when he looked around. He smelled coffee in the air and sat up to see where it was. Timmy was just putting on the brakes of a breakfast cart and he smiled when he saw House was awake.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Timmy said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," House answered. "Why are we whispering?"

"Master Marius is still asleep," Timmy said, nodding to the bed. House frowned and turned slightly to see that Marius was indeed sleeping in the bed next to him.

"Don't you have a guest room or something here," House asked as he got up out of the bed and shrugged into the robe that Timmy held out for him. "Why does he bring me into his room?"

"It is the most comfortable and the only one with the large Jacuzzi," Timmy answered, pouring him a cup of coffee and sliding the sugar his way.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," Timmy said, sitting down with House to wait for Marius to wake. "I'm glad you're better this morning. You looked awful last night. I thought you might be ill."

"No, just tired. No sleep for three days," House muttered taking a sip of his coffee. "God, this is great. So you think he'll let me have my cane today?"

"Yes, it's there by the bed stand for you," Timmy said with a smile. "The way you were lurching when you walked last night, I thought you were going to fall. So did Master Marius."

"Yeah, well. My feet were smarter than the rest of me and went to sleep," House quipped, taking another sip of coffee. "How long have you worked for him?"

"Four years now."

"And what exactly do you do? Butler? Cook? Valet?"

"A little of all of the above," Timmy answered. "He has other servants. Sometimes they are here, sometimes not. It depends on what his needs are and whether he has guests. Sidney is staying on now."

"You like working for him?"

"Yes. I'll stay the rest of my life working for him," Timmy answered, getting to his feet and pouring another cup of coffee. House was confused until he heard movement behind him and realized that Marius was awake. He waited until the man was seated at the small table and had a sip of coffee before turning to him.

"So, what should I read from the fact that we slept in the same bed?" House asked.

"We were tired?" Marius suggested, raising his eyebrows and smirking at him. "I didn't ravage you while you slept, I promise."

"Yeah. You like your partners conscious and aware. I remember. So now what? Got another big day planned out for me?" House asked.

"No. You have work today and I have a meeting in Trenton this afternoon. However, if you do not have another case come up, I want you to come and stay here this weekend."

"Stay for the weekend? Are we going to have another sleepover? Can we make s'mores?" House jibed.

"If you like. Would you prefer to be the marshmallow, the chocolate or the graham cracker?" Marius asked glibly.

"Oh you're funny," House groused.

"I want you to be here Friday evening and stay through until Monday morning when you return to work. I want to talk with you and give Sidney a chance to work on easing those knots you have in your shoulders," Marius said firmly. "I have to leave now to prepare for my meeting. Timmy will see that you get to work when you're ready. I'll see you on Friday," Marius said, getting up and going through to the shower leaving House with his coffee, confused and conflicted. Twenty minutes later Marius was dressed and gone. Timmy brought up some breakfast while House showered and all too soon, he was climbing out of the car at the hospital doors and back at work.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson checked in on him first thing and bought him lunch, pleased to see that House was all right but a little jealous of Marius, truth be told. House gleefully called him on it and Wilson sputtered that he was just concerned for House's well-being. The day was filled with paperwork and clinic duty and soon enough House was on his way back to his apartment. He played his piano for quite a while then settled into bed to read his medical journals but he couldn't stop thinking about Marius and the demand for his presence all weekend. Part of him desperately wished for a case to come up and give him an excuse to say no, but part of him actually wanted to go. He lay in bed trying to figure out exactly what Marius might be looking for but couldn't make any headway.

The next two days were more of the same, clinic duty or the avoiding thereof. House called Marius a couple of times and though he answered and talked with him for a couple of minutes, he didn't stay on, citing business to be attended to unless House's need to talk was urgent. Since it was curiosity, not a crisis, House let him go but continued to think about him with the same intensity as he would one of his cases, exactly as Marius intended.

Friday ended with no new case for diagnostics and House went back to his apartment and put a few things into a duffle bag. He still couldn't believe he was going over there, but the need to find out more overwhelmed any nerves or discomfort the thought brought. He tossed in the latest journal as well, locked up and headed back to Marius' house on his bike.

Timmy greeted him at the door, opening the garage for him to put his bike in. "I'll put your things in the master suite. Marius will be home in twenty minutes or so; he called to say he was on his way. I have coffee set in the den, go ahead through." House went on into the den and made himself a cup of coffee, idly going around the room and checking things out before settling at the desk. Timmy returned with a robe thrown over one arm and slippers in hand.

"Oh, this is just too Hollywood. 'Your robe and slippers, sir" House cracked, rolling his eyes at the cliché.

"You'll be staying in tonight and Marius wants you to wear these. He doesn't keep the house very heated, preferring the fireplaces instead," Timmy answered, drawing up alongside him. "I'll put your coat, blazer and shoes in the bedroom closet for you."

House debated refusing but he wasn't going to wear his leather jacket all weekend. Shrugging he started to slide out of his jacket and blazer, then leaned down to undo his shoes. The slippers were leather and fit him perfectly he realized with surprise, in a loafer style so there would be no walking off the sides. He stood up and slipped into the robe that Timmy held out for him then sat back down as Timmy took the removed clothing back to the bedroom. The robe was very nice, he had to admit. A heavyweight jacquard print cotton, completely lined, very full and hung just a few inches off the floor. And it took off the edge of the chill of the room quite nicely, he realized after a few minutes.

Soon enough, Marius came into the den, already changed into robe and slippers himself. "Good evening. I'm pleased to see you," he greeted House with a smile.

"Hey," House greeted in reply, getting up from the desk and joining Marius at the table. "You had a busy week?"

"Quarterly stock meetings," Marius responded with a nod. "Not the most exciting to attend, but I find I keep better tabs on my accounts with quarterly checks than limiting them to annual ones. It's easier to catch a problem that way. How was your week?"

"Like you don't already know," House snarked, referring to the hired watch keeper. "Boring. No new cases. Lots of clinic duty and paperwork, most of which I put my team to doing. So what are we going to do for this whole weekend?"

"Mm. Many things actually. For one thing, I have tickets to a Knicks game that I thought you might enjoy attending tomorrow night," Marius answered, enjoying the look of surprised delight in House's eyes. "You like basketball then?"

"Yeah," House answered energetically. "I was afraid you were going to say the opera or the symphony. Wilson's always trying to take me to cultural things."

"Perhaps at some time we will do those, but I've a touch of Roman personality in me, and I like a good sporting event."

"Roman eh? Do you like wrestling?"

"No, not really. I despise the fake wrestling that is so popular now, and sport wrestling can be rather boring. I do enjoy boxing and martial arts matches though," Marius answered as Timmy came through with Sidney bringing dinner. "This is Sidney," he introduced in case House didn't remember.

"Oh, I remember him. Gives a whole new twist to the concept of thumb screws," House quipped, giving the man a quick nod. Timmy and Sidney both joined them for dinner as it was served family style complete with dessert and the conversation was light and shared equally among all of them, lifting the spotlight from House for a time. He found the ease that they had with each other intriguing to watch.

After dinner, Marius poured a brandy for himself and House as Timmy and Sidney cleared away the dishes. "We'll be using the hot tub tonight, please see that it's set up and ready," Marius instructed them before they withdrew completely.

"Now, I think it's time we have a talk. Ask your questions," Marius said with a smile as he sat back sipping his brandy.

House took a minute to gather his thoughts. "Okay. Let's start with this weekend then. You practically ordered me to come here this weekend. Why?"

"I did order you to come here this weekend, no practically about it. I think that you and I could be very good for each other, as friends at the least end of the scale and perhaps far more than that. Time will tell that answer."

"I can't deny that you've given me some huge benefits over the last couple of weeks. Starting with the night you picked me up off my bathroom floor," House conceded. "But I don't see what benefit you're getting out of it. I come here and mostly sleep before you drive me back to work."

"Then consider this weekend the beginning of mutual benefits."

"Why not just take Timmy or Sidney?"

"I often do. I don't know that I can give you an explanation that will completely settle the question in your mind but I'll try. I consider myself to be spiritual. Now, I didn't say religious," Marius said, holding up a hand at the automatic reaction of disgust House had at the idea. "Whether you consider it intuition or spirit guidance that is what I follow. When I saw you at the pub that night, I knew that we were to interact for a time. You needed someone very much and I have the ability and willingness to fill that need."

"You could fill a need of mine to have an equal," Marius said. "You could keep me challenged, sharp and creative and no doubt would enjoy doing so. I can give you the support that you need to function and see that you have what you need to do so. This is something that I enjoy doing for those I bring into my inner circle."

"So you think that that gives you the right to just order me here for the weekend and I'll come?" House demanded.

"Yes. I do. I told you that I played bondage for real life. You play for real life too. The question is what level would you like to play at? I can meet you level for level so the choice is yours really. This weekend is about beginning to understand what that level is."

"What if I decide I don't want to play at all?" House said defiantly.

"Timmy will bring your clothes and luggage back to you, you'll get on your bike and go home," Marius said calmly, "and our association will end."

House looked away at that, deeply confused at this moment. He resented the authority that Marius took with him and yet he felt cared for with him in a way that he never had, not even with Wilson. Still the threat of losing any more independence was nearly suffocating. Marius watched the interplay of emotions on House's face and feared he had perhaps spooked him too soon. He stood up with his drink and when House looked up, startled, he spoke calmly.

"Think it over. If you're willing to investigate this further, come out to the hot tub."

"You're talking about making this your version of bondage, with me, am I right?" House asked before Marius could move.

"Yes I am. I would become your master, as I am Timmy and Sidney's master. I would expect loyalty and compliance, though not without kibitzing on your part," Marius said with a smirk. "In exchange, I will provide for your physical and emotional comfort and through that process, I feel we will enjoy each other's company. I don't know if you're ready to take that step or not. If you would like to take that step, come out to the hot tub. If you would like to defer the decision and continue exploring simply remain in the house. If you decide that this is not something you're in anyway interested in, then you're free to go home and put an end to it." Marius walked over to the desk, picked up an envelope and put it on the table in front of House. "Whatever you choose, these are a gift for you," he said then left the room.

House played with the corner of the envelope for a moment then sighed and looked inside. He expected to find his ticket to the basketball game, but not two tickets. He could leave now and take Wilson to the game. He'd certainly been jealous earlier. He couldn't tell Wilson where he'd got the tickets though. He shuddered as he thought of the word 'master'. After his father, he swore he'd never let anyone have that control over him again. And yet, Marius had shown nothing but care and concern for him, even when pushing him to accept his physical help. Marius was an enigma, which made him intensely interesting to House. He knew that sooner or later, Marius would ask for some return on the care he'd offered. Every relationship does that in some fashion. He sat in silence, wearing the edges of the envelope in his hands while he debated back and forth for a while before finally getting up and making his way to the hot tub. Marius looked up with a slight smile at his approach, welcoming but not effusively so.

House was terrified of the choice that he was about to make but reassured himself that there were no legal grounds to bind him to it if it went south, though that did little to calm the panic at the thought of accepting Marius as a master. "So, I've got these two tickets to the Knicks game tomorrow night," he mumbled nervously, "and I wondered if you were free."

"It so happens that I am, and I'd be delighted to go with you," Marius answered, letting out a breath of relief that despite obvious fears, House was interested in staying. Timmy came over and set the envelope aside then helped House off with his robe. Slowly House undressed and stepped into the hot tub sitting across from Marius.

"I don't think I have to tell you but this whole master thing terrifies me," House said after a moment.

"No, I can see the tension in you," Marius answered quietly.

"You should know, if you don't already, that I had a psychotic break last year induced from drug abuse. I spent time in a psychiatric hospital."

"Thank you for telling me."

"You still want to have me? Some crazy cripple?" House asked bitterly.

"A break caused by drugs does not make you crazy, it makes you suffering from a side effect. And any man that rides a motorcycle at the speeds you do and works the hours that you do is not crippled, even if he limps. Crippled is a state of mind. Is that the state of your mind?" Marius asked, looking at him curiously.

House was silent for a moment. "I guess it is," he admitted.

"Will you allow me to attempt to change your mind?"

"I'm here aren't I?" House groused.

"Indeed you are," Marius agreed and sat back with a sigh of contentment in the water. Soon the hot water, brandy and lack of pushing from Marius loosened House up enough to relax and enjoy the soak on his leg. After half an hour, Timmy and Sidney came back and helped both men out, wrapping robes around them so they wouldn't get chilled. Marius led the way back to the master suite with the entire group following behind.

Once in the bedroom, House's nervousness ramped back up. Marius went over to a small chest on the table and took something out. House couldn't see what it was but it made him nervous as hell and he could almost hear his father's mocking tone of voice. Suddenly he realized that Marius had spoken and was waiting for a reply. "What?" he said, clearing his throat.

"I asked if you were all right," Marius said with a frown. "You've gone very pale suddenly."

"Ghosts from the past. I'm all right," House said, irritated at such an overt reaction in front of anyone, much less this man who read him so easily.

"In keeping with your position in this relationship, I want you to wear this collar here in the house," Marius said, holding out a black tooled leather collar. "When we are in public, or you are at work, you'll wear this chain instead," he added, showing House a very nice herringbone silver neck chain. House pursed his lips and let out his breath slowly as he stared at the two objects.

"Why?" he asked, raising his eyes to meet Marius' again.

"They will serve to remind you of our agreement, especially during the first weeks when this is all so new to you," Marius answered.

House looked over at Timmy and Sidney and realized that, although he'd noted both men wearing necklaces, the necklaces were identical to each other but different from the one he was being asked to wear.

"Why aren't they wearing leather in the house?" he said, not quite ready to give in yet.

"I find it startling to my guests. From now on, they will wear leather as well in the house. Gentlemen, if you will," Marius said. Sidney and Timmy both removed their necklaces and put on leather collars, each with a different tooled design that seemed individual to them. House looked back at the leather collar Marius was holding out to him and notice that the tooling suggested the medical caduceus. He closed his eyes to steady his nerves, took a deep breath, then opened his eyes and nodded, holding out his hand for the collar. Marius handed him the necklace and stepped up alongside him.

"I'll put it on you this first time. You'll do it from then on," Marius said, expertly fitting and buckling the collar into place. "Put the chain with your belongings. Sidney and Timmy will be giving us both a massage this evening."

House got to his feet and slipped the chain into a pocket of his shaving kit, the leather of the collar feeling very strange as he bent over. "You know, Chase, one of my fellows, was into the bondage scene. Despite my remarks to the contrary, he's not an idiot. He'll figure out what this chain means."

"And that bothers you," Marius finished and House nodded, looking away. "You can always tell him I'm your sugar daddy," Marius said with a devilish grin and House had to laugh.

"Oh yeah. That'll be SO much better. Actually, that wouldn't be a bad deflection," House said as he thought it over.

"So tell him that and keep them all fishing for awhile," Marius said with a chuckle as he lay face down on the massage table and Timmy began his work. House nodded at how much fun that would be and came over getting on Sidney's table. Sidney gave him another punishing massage trying to loosen some of the deep knots in his shoulder blades though he finally called for mercy.

"I'd suggest a good hot shower, Master Marius," Sidney said with a smile as he backed off to light rubbing.

"Umm. I agree. You've been teaching Timmy your deep knot techniques haven't you?" Marius said, groaning as Timmy worked at releasing one in Marius' neck.

After a long hot shower, with Marius which House found to be decidedly awkward, both men went to bed. House put on his sleep pants but Marius slept nude.

"Uh, you know, it's pretty weird with you being nude," House said as Marius settled into the comforters.

"Then strip off that false modesty and get comfortable," Marius answered glibly. "Silk sheets are best enjoyed with skin contact," he added then turned off the light.

After a few minutes House stripped off the sleep pants and tee shirt, leaving only his boxers on and got under the covers and let out a sigh.

"Am I right about the silk sheets?" Marius asked softly.

"Oh, stop gloating," House snarked. Marius chuckled and wished him good night.

The next day they were on their way to New York for the game. House had on the necklace and noticed that Marius wore one as well, though with a pendant that had triple spirals on it. He filed it away to ask about later after he had a chance to investigate the symbol on his own. They were driving up in a limo, which House was well pleased with as that meant plenty of leg room so he wouldn't be stiff when they arrived. Marius had booked a hotel suite for them as they'd be spending the night there before return to Princeton the following day.

For the afternoon, Marius had offered him the chance to pick their activity. House was tempted to pick something that he thought Marius would definitely not like, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it. Especially since there was an exhibit of Egyptian artifacts that he had wanted to drive up and see anyway. Marius was very pleased with his choice and both men enjoyed the exhibit, enjoying bantering with each other to show off what they knew of the relics on display. They had dinner in the hotel restaurant then changed and headed to the game. The seats were the front row sidelines and House had the time of his life. Marius was quite animated, cheering on the Knicks and it gave House an even more of an enigmatic picture of him.

They arrived back in Princeton Sunday afternoon and went to relax in the hot tub. House was reminded by a glance and gesture from Timmy to replace the necklace with the collar now that they were in the house and he nodded, exchanging the two quickly, then joining Marius in the hot tub. Marius nodded, pleased at seeing him back in the leather collar.

"I had fun yesterday," House remarked.

"I'm glad. So did I. I had no idea you enjoyed Egyptian artifacts so much," Marius said with a smile.

"I lived there for a while. My father was a marine; we were stationed there for a few months," House explained, though his expression darkened at the mention of his father, which did not go unnoticed by Marius.

"I've been to Cairo once but did not have the time to explore the Valley of the Kings. When I return to Egypt, would you like to go along?"

"Yeah," House said with pleasure and surprise. "But I'd have to know in advance for that to make arrangements for vacation time."

"How much advance notice would you need to give for a two week trip?"

"One month."

"I'll let you know when to ask for the time then," Marius answered.

"Cool." They soaked in silence for a few minutes before House cleared his throat. "So, what's on tap for the rest of the day?"

"Today we'll work on establishing the guidelines of our agreement and start working on the basics."

"And the basics would be?"

"Teaching you to trust me," Marius said with a smile. "I can see that this is a difficult issue for you, but we have to gain that with each other to proceed beyond that point. So we'll continue working at it today."

House nodded, seeing the logic though he hated the thought of trusting anyone so thoroughly again.

"What basic guidelines?"

"Well, for one thing how often we see each other. I understand that your job requires commitment and often long unpredictable hours and I will not interfere with that in any way. Your off hours I want available to me. How often do you and your friend Wilson get together?"

"One night a week. Sometimes two. Usually Thursday and Sunday lately."

"Then the other five nights of the week are mine. As stated, in public or at work you'll wear the chain I gave you. At home, even at your home, you'll wear the leather collar. I will be checking in on you to make sure you have it on."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll put it on you and try to find out why you aren't wearing it. For instance, if the collar proves to be too wide and is causing soreness on your collarbones, this is a fully acceptable reason not to wear it, although I would hope you would tell me this so that a narrower collar can be provided. If you are doing it simply because you think you can get away with it, that's a different issue. Then I have to look at why you want to get away with it. Whether you would like more of my attention and are too embarrassed to ask for it. Whether you are simply testing the boundaries of the relationship and need to be shown where they are."

"And if I'm just testing the boundaries? Cause that's like, my default mode. What do you intend to do about it?" House asked, a little unnerved by what his imagination could supply for an answer.

"Then I have to come up with what it is that you consider a serious enough consequence to that action that you will opt for wearing the collar instead," Marius answered simply.

"Like…what kind of consequence?" House asked with some dread.

"Possibilities in my mind right now would be to insist that you return here at night, rather than to your own home, where you can be closely monitored and prompted. Or some type of punishment that you dislike enough that you wish to avoid."

"Great. You gonna' turn me over your checkered apron?" House snarked.

"No, I doubt that would work for you. For one thing, I think you'd find it enjoyable, which isn't the point of punishment at all. I have some very interesting devices and straps in my toy collection that you might find uncomfortable enough to wish to avoid."

"I will call for you at least two nights each week, though not the same nights. There will be times I will have you break your plans with Wilson. Boundaries need to be established there as well, but I will not do that often. Also you'll come and spend one entire weekend here each month, just as you have done this weekend."

"All right," House agreed.

"Now, let's begin. Come and sit next me," Marius said firmly. House grimaced but slid over onto the bench next to him. For the rest of the evening, Marius continued to give House instructions with no apparent purpose. Sit here, wear this. Slowly House started to relax with it and responding a little quicker and easier. They retired to the bedroom and Marius reclined on a low lounger near the fire on a thick fur rug.

"Take off your clothes," he said, catching House completely off guard.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to see your body," Marius explained as though the answer should be obvious, letting his robe fall open completely. He was nude beneath the robe and partially erect. House stood still, staring at his erection, barely breathing as Marius watched.

"House," he said sharply, recalling his attention. "Breathe," he instructed with an encouraging look. "Take off your clothes."

House pulled in some air at last though he had hold of the robe edges in a death grip as though it were a life preserver. Marius sat still and watched him struggle with the command for a while before repeating the command a third time. With a hard swallow, House slowly pulled the robe off and put it over a chair. He glanced at Marius hoping that was enough, but Marius gestured at the pants too. Acutely embarrassed, House sat down on the edge of a chair and drew the pants off as well, covering himself with his hands.

"Come and sit down on the rug here by the fire," Marius said, holding out his hand. House avoided any contact with him edging around the lounge and sinking down onto the rug. "Very good. You'll stay warmer there," Marius said, pouring them both a brandy and handing one to House, who took it but realized belatedly that it removed one of the hands he was using to shield himself with.

"What does this teach about trust?" House grated out, taking a gulp of the brandy.

"A great deal actually," Marius said calmly. "You clearly feel very vulnerable. That's to be expected, since you are just starting at learning trust with me. You aren't certain what I'll do, whether you'd be able to stop me. I don't intend to do anything but look tonight. You may retaliate and look at me if you wish. You'll see that I don't feel vulnerable naked as you do. But you've clearly shown me your commitment and desire to trust by complying."

House finished off the brandy and set the glass aside. "Good. Then can I get dressed?"

"No. We'll go from here to bed in a while. Just sit still and watch the fire. Lean back against the lounge; I promise I will not touch you tonight. Try to relax," Marius said and lay back, lighting a cigarette and contemplating the fire himself. House gradually realized that Marius intended on honoring his promise not to touch him and slowly started to let the fire relax him. It was nearly midnight when Marius called his name, calling him to bed. He stood close enough if House needed help to rise to support him but did not reach out for him tonight. Feeling now more awkward than anything else, House got into bed with him still fully nude and finally went to sleep.

Marius had already been up and gotten ready for work when House woke up but waited in no hurry while House got ready and had coffee and breakfast, then wished him a good week and said he would be in touch as the two parted ways, House driving his bike to work. He made it to his desk unannounced and sat there thinking about the weekend, fingering the chain under his tee shirt.

"House," Wilson called from the doorway. "I tried to call you Sunday. Where were you?"

"My sponsor took me to a Knicks game," House answered letting his hand drop away from the chain although it was covered by his shirt.

"Wow. You were there! That was a fantastic game. When did you get back in town?" Wilson said with a grin, dropping into a chair.

"Sunday afternoon. We went back to his place. He's got a phenomenal indoor hot tub and pool," House said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Diagnostics got a case Monday afternoon though it was complete by late Wednesday evening. House went home tiredly and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh watching a little TV before going to take a shower. While brushing his teeth, he caught sight of the necklace in the mirror. He'd forgotten he was wearing it and was suddenly reminded of the injunction to wear the leather collar here in the house. He debated whether he would or not while he finished but was too tired to contemplate any real defiance. He wished Marius had called tonight, missed Sidney's massage and a soak in the hot tub. Wanting some reminder that it was all real, he went through his duffle bag for the collar and put it on, then collapsed into bed to sleep.

House woke to a pounding on his apartment door. Cursing, he stumbled out of bed grabbed his cane and headed to the door. "The damn building better be on fire!" he growled as he got nearer.

"House! Are you all right? It's nearly one in the afternoon, we've been trying to call you all morning," came Wilson's voice. House panicked suddenly, realizing he was still wearing the leather collar. Wilson would let himself in, no matter what House said unless he opened the door but he didn't know if he had time to switch out for the necklace.

"All right, keep your pants on, I'm coming," he growled, taking the collar off and stuffing it behind a couch cushion before opening the door. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief and came into the apartment.

"Are you all right?" Wilson asked worriedly, looking him over for any sign of illness or hangover, puzzled at not seeing any overt signs.

"I'm fine," House groused, heading toward the kitchen to make some coffee. "I just overslept. Maybe because I've been up for nearly three days."

"It's just not like you not to answer your phone," Wilson said with relief.

"Funny that sounds just like me," House snarked.

"What's that mark on your neck?" Wilson asked and House suddenly stilled, dropping the coffee cup on the floor, swearing as the glass broke all around his bare feet. "Stand still," Wilson ordered, going to the closet to get a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess and House's slippers against any smaller shards. House used a spoon to try to see his neck. The collar had left an imprint where he'd been laying on it.

Wilson returned and quickly swept up the mess and proceeded to make coffee. "Let me see that mark on your neck."

"It's nothing, just laid on something," House growled, batting away his hands.

"It looks like a belt imprint," Wilson said then gasped out in alarm. "Oh my god, House, who's doing this to you? Tell me you're not in with some crazy group like that guy who like to be choked with the broken jaw?" Wilson demanded, grabbing House's chin to get a look at the marks which were already fading away. "It doesn't look deep."

"Hands off, Wilson," House said, stiff arming him back a step. "I said I just laid on something. Nobody's choking me. Seriously. Back off. Get me my coffee," he demanded sitting down on the couch where the collar was stashed.

Wilson went and got his coffee for him and sat down with one of his own. "Well, we were just worried about you is all. Your cell phone goes straight to voicemail and you weren't answering your landline. Once it got to lunchtime without hearing from you, I had to come and check on you."

"Thanks. My cell's right here," he said picking the phone up from the coffee table and flipping it open. "Dead. Must have forgot to charge it over the last couple of days."

"You were pretty deeply asleep then," Wilson said. "Are you taking the day off? The rest of it anyway?"

"No. The autopsy results were due back today on the last patient we lost. Let me get dressed and I'll ride back with you," House answered, getting up and disappearing into the bedroom. He quickly dug out the necklace and put it on under his clothes, grabbed his backpack and went to work with Wilson, who had contacted Cuddy and the team while he was getting ready, passing on the news that House was all right.

Once at work, he plugged his phone in and checked to see if Marius had called, finding that he had. He closed the door to the conference room and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"It's House. Sorry I missed your call. I forgot to charge my cell phone."

"Is this a common occurrence that I need to address or a true accident?" Marius asked in a serious tone.

"No, it was an accident. I usually have the cell charged all the time, cause that's how my team reaches me," House explained.

"I am coming over to your place tonight," Marius stated, "and I'll spend the night there with you. I'll pick you at the clinic doors at 6pm."

"O - kay. Um, you should know in advance, I'm not much of a cleaner and I don't have any groceries in the house," House said with a touch of embarrassment.

"I'll consider myself warned," Marius said with a chuckle. "We'll order something in then. See you at six."

House spent the day reading through the autopsy results with the team, finally finding the reading that would have let them diagnose the patient in time. It was an obscure test, but that didn't help much since they dealt with obscure things so often. At five-thirty, he sent them all home and went down to the lobby to find Marius' jaguar waiting for him.

A few minutes later they pulled up to House's door and parked. House got his mail and unlocked the door letting Marius in while turning in a couple of lights.

"Ah, I knew you were a musician," Marius said, seeing the piano and guitars. "Now, first things first."

"Cell phone's fully charged," House said holding up the phone.

"All right, second things first," Marius prompted at the blank look on House's face. "Put the collar on." Marius commanded taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay. But you have to lean forward," House said coming over to the couch. Marius frowned but leaned forward, letting House slip the collar out from the cushions. "Wilson came here and woke me up this morning. I haven't figured out how to explain it to him yet, so I stuffed it in the couch before he let himself in."

"Ah," Marius said with understanding. "Does he let himself in often?"

"He always knocks first unless I'm expecting him," House said as he put the collar on. "When I was an addict I needed him to be able to get in to me no matter what. So he has a key and there's a key on top of the doorframe in the hall. Plus, if I fall, I want someone to get in to me."

There was a knock on the door and Marius handed House money to pay for the food, which he did and brought it back to the coffee table. They ate in relative silence with only a few small talk comments. Finally Marius had House clear the coffee table of the trash and come back to sit down.

"Play something for me. Anything, even if you make it up. Tell me about your team."

House went over to the piano and started playing just doing some slow jazz improv. "Chase has worked for me the longest, seven years now. Foreman is next. He's a neurologist. Very arrogant and oh so determined to prove me wrong. Unfortunately, he's not quite good enough to do that. Then there's Thirteen, not her real name, but that's what I call her. She's a good doctor, but she's dying from Huntington's Chorea. Starting to have symptoms. I want to give her the chance to work as long as she's able as long as she doesn't cop out and quit too soon. But I figure it's hard to live that way too. Last is Taub. He's sort of my comic relief. He could be really good, if I could just jar him out of apathy long enough to try."

"And what does Wilson do at the hospital?" Marius asked as he walked around the apartment, getting a sense of who House was and liking the eclectic, passionate sense he was getting.

"Wilson is department head of oncology, so we have frequent need of his services for micro tumors and obscure blood cancer marker tests. He's currently romancing ex-wife number one for the position of wife number four."

"Do you think it will work second time around?"

"No. She's a manipulative bitch. When she can't squeeze anything else out of him, she'll leave him again."

"You've known him a long time then?"

"Years. We met when I bailed him out of jail. He seemed interesting. I was right, he is interesting."

Marius listened until House finished playing then called him over to the couch. They turned on the TV and Marius asked occasional questions, digging a little deeper into House's relationships with his colleagues. Eventually he led him into the bedroom and told House to sit down on the edge of the bed. When he was seated, Marius slowly removed his clothing while standing unashamedly in front of him, watching for and getting arousal from him.

"Now you do the same for me," Marius said sitting down next to him expectantly. House stood up uncomfortably and faced Marius then slowly undressed. Although still awkward and embarrassed, he was far less shocked and uncomfortable than he had been the first time.

"Stand still," Marius said, getting to his feet and coming over to him. "Put your hands on the back of your neck."

"Why?" House asked suddenly very wary.

"I'm going to touch you this time and your arms won't be in the way there," Marius calmly explained.

"Why? You planning on sex tonight?" House asked breathing a little faster with anxiety as he shifted on his feet.

"No, no sex tonight. Soon. But not tonight. Tonight, you showed me that you've come to trust me enough to give me keys to your apartment and to show me your body visually. Very well done indeed. Now I'm upping the ante. I want you to trust me to touch you. Not just when you're exhausted and strung out, but sober and alert. As your master, there's no part of you I don't have the right to touch and to see, but touch can also be a good thing, as with the massage that you get from Sidney. So put your hands behind your neck."

House clenched his teeth with anxiety but slowly did as he was told, lacing his fingers together and looking up at the ceiling. Marius let that pass for this first time and starting at his shoulders, he slowly trailed his fingertips over House's body, never breaking contact, so House could follow the movement, but neither did he shy away from touching any area. Marius traced the scar's ridges, down to his feet then back up to lift and fondle his balls for just a moment, taking in the length and size of his cock, now starting to stiffen despite House's nervousness, then moving to his back and ass even sliding between his cheeks to stroke at his anus before coming back to the front.

"Well done, you may put your hands down now," Marius said with a smile. "Now you do the same to me," Marius said, moving his hands up to his own neck. House blinked in surprise, licking his lips nervously, but slowly lifted his fingers and checked out Marius delicately with quiet encouragement to be as thorough as his master had been.

"This helps us not only trust but care for each other, noting the skin tone and what is normal. You'll watch for anything off with me just as I will watch for you," Marius explained as House straightened up. "Now, turn off the light and come to bed."

House did so and stiffened when Marius put his hand on his arm under the covers. "Easy. I'm just making contact, nothing more," Marius said not withdrawing his hand but not moving it either. House eventually relaxed and rolled onto his side, letting Marius' hand trail off his arms to his ribs and settle there as he fell asleep.

Thursday House and Wilson went bowling. They bowled as a team until House couldn't bowl anymore then Wilson finished both of their games, with House cheating outrageously on his score sheet, rationalizing that he would have knocked down more pins than Wilson did for him. They went out for pizza and beer then parted ways for the night. House found the apartment now very lonely and empty. He switched into his collar and got into bed to read, but found himself distracted. He kept thinking of watching Marius undress, and suddenly realized the scent of his aftershave was on the sheets. Giving up on the journal he flipped off the night and settled down to sleep, savoring the scent on the pillowcase. God, I'm being such a girl, he groaned to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of the next week another two touching sessions with Marius, House was able to relax and enjoy the slow exploration of his body and reciprocate the sensation for Marius. He found this light, slow touch very sensual and erotic, arousing in a way that let him savor the feeling of being aroused, rather than the rocket ship build to liftoff that he had always experienced with sex before. Never had an encounter as intimate as these had been not ended with climax.

"I am not surprised," Marius answered softly with a nod as he poured them each a glass of wine and brought House's over to him. "Many people do not realize the benefit to themselves and to their relationships by practicing sensual touch. It makes the actual act of sex far more enjoyable, since your nerves have already become accustomed to these sensations and so will register them even when your concentration and attention are elsewhere."

"Now this coming week I have to go a business trip," Marius said, leaning forward to make eye contact with House. "I'll be leaving tomorrow around lunch and won't be back until Saturday evening. I want you to pick me up at the airport and stay over until Monday morning. I'll give you a call on Tuesday and on Friday, when I'll have evenings clear but unless you have a crisis, I won't be available otherwise. And don't think I don't know that you are thinking now," he warned, shaking his finger at him. "Only if you are in crisis."

"I want you to be vigilant on wearing your collar and necklace. Do not," Marius added, pausing for emphasis, "do not touch yourself sensually. No masturbation. I don't even want you to look at yourself naked in the mirror. Is that clear?"

House frowned, more in confusion at the stern tone that Marius delivered his orders with. "Clear. Wear my collar inside, necklace outside, no self-touch, no masturbation, no looking at myself in the mirror."

"What about watching porn?" House asked with a mischievous half grin.

"Only if you can do so while still keeping the other rules."

House was surprised at this answer. "I think that's me asking for trouble," he said after a moment's thought. Marius shrugged, not concerned at all about the possibility of him watching porn.

House returned to work the following morning and wound up working clinic duty all morning since diagnostics had no cases. Wilson was busy with a crisis patient so he picked up his lunch in the cafeteria and brought it back to his office. He briefly thought about watching some porn but changed his mind. Even though he never jacked off at work, he didn't really want to be tempted to go home and do so. He was curious about the injunctions Marius had given him and to find out what the benefits would be from spending a week devoid of the kind of touch Marius had been slowly teaching him to both accept and enjoy.

That afternoon, he was down in the ER waiting area, reading their magazines and listening in for a good case while his team was searching more directly. Nothing seemed at all interesting so far, just your usual run of broken bones, stitches and fender benders. At least the magazines were fairly new, he reflected, shifting in his seat and propping his leg up on the low table in front of him. An hour later he heard a loud commotion in the ambulance bay and craned his neck around, wondering if his next case was coming in. There were six trauma victims coming in from a car accident. A quick tally in his mind registered they were short physicians with trauma experience. Normally this would send him to the elevators but … he dropped the magazine down on the table in front of him and went to the MD in charge of the ER.

"Not now, House, we're busy unlike you," Harris snapped when he saw him approaching.

"I know, I've been listening all morning. Forget about my usual. Give me a patient," House demanded.

"No mysteries here, just trauma," Harris countered, looking up at House doubtfully but with a tinge of hope.

"Yep, trauma, got it. My patients crash all the time for bigger mysteries. I think I can handle it. Give me one and page my team to the ER."

Harris pointed House to one of the bays and instructed the staff to page the diagnostics team to ER. If House was in a mood to help and offer up his team as well, Harris sure wasn't going to turn down the help.

Cuddy came into the ER about an hour later, peeking around curtained dividers as the trauma cases were beginning to wrap up enough to be sent to ICU or the OR. She nodded in greeting to Hadley who was just packing her patient off to ICU. Taub was finished up and signing off paperwork; his patient had just gone to the OR. Foreman was intensely reading CT and Xray results so she didn't interrupt him at all. Seeing them was surprising only in that rumor was House himself had told Harris to page them. Another peek around the curtain showed House with his patient, still in very critical condition, monitors were showing just how unstable he was although the alarms had been silenced. She smirked. That was a typical House move.

House was seated on a rolling stool, fingers inside a deep gash on his patient's sides, his eyes half-closed as he concentrated on what he was feeling. A resident was holding the x-ray up to the treatment light clearly for reference although she doubted House would trust that over his own senses. She let the curtain drop before anyone in the room noticed and called her to House's attention. She had no desire to distract him right now.

"Dr. Cuddy," Thirteen greeted as she came over, stripping off her used treatment gown and slipping into a new one handed her by a nurse. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing. Just checking on how things are going," Cuddy answered, smiling.

"You're checking on whether there's any truth to the rumor that House is treating a trauma patient in ER," Thirteen answered knowingly. "I don't know why, but he is. I'm going in to help him," she added, slipping through the curtain. Cuddy left the ER quietly and went back up to her office, deciding to check on House in his office later.

Around six pm Cuddy headed up to the fourth floor to check on House. She'd gotten held up with a call from one of the insurance carriers the hospital dealt with but now she slowed as she approached House's office door. The lights were out but she could see him inside sleeping on his recliner with a light hospital blanket thrown over him. He was dressed in scrubs clearly not having had a change of clothes available to him. Cuddy stepped inside and looked him over carefully before waking him.

She thought he was looking much healthier since he'd been with his drug sponsor. Although he still had pain lines in his face, his complexion was better and he didn't look so gaunt anymore. Cuddy took a moment to study the necklace he was wearing more closely. He'd been wearing it daily since he'd been with his sponsor. Perhaps it was a gift, she thought. Finally she reached out and lightly shook his shoulder.

"House. House wake up, it's Cuddy," she called. He startled awake, looking confused for a moment until he focused on her face. "Hey. You did good this afternoon. I've had word your trauma patient is in critical but stable condition. You should go home and rest. Take the morning off tomorrow," she said, leaning against the desk as she watched him finish waking up.

House grimaced as he shifted and pain hit him full force. "Are you all right?" Cuddy asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Been a long time since I treated a patient in that kind of environment. Leg's not real happy with me," House answered, rubbing at the stiff and aching muscles. "I rode my bike to work. Don't think I can ride it home. Don't feel like getting into a cab."

"Come on. I'll drive you home. I'm headed out for the night anyway," Cuddy offered.

House took a moment to think about it then nodded. He got to his feet and gathered up his things slowly, trying not to get his leg in spasms. After a moment it calmed down. He followed Cuddy down the elevator and into her Lexus, falling asleep on the way to his house. Cuddy woke him lightly and followed him into his apartment since he still seemed half asleep on his feet.

She stayed just long enough to see him settled onto his sofa and covered with a blanket, putting his cell phone, ibuprofen and water nearby. She took a moment to look around the apartment, noting it was clean, the kitchen sink clear of dishes. Even the fridge had some food in it. With a nod she locked the door on her way out and left him to rest.

House woke late the next morning and put on the coffee to brew while he used the bathroom. He was back on the sofa rubbing out his leg with a cup of coffee on the table in short order. The first thing he did was call the ICU and get a status update on his patient, telling the charge nurse he'd be there in two hours but to refer to his team or Wilson if any needs came up before then. Around 1pm he was finally ready to go to the hospital, deciding to take the bus so he could bring his bike home. After checking in at the desk and getting his messages he put his things in his office and headed up to ICU. He grabbed his patient's chart and quickly scanned the notes before heading in to check on him. He wrote some orders on the chart and made sure that the ICU had his pager and cell phone numbers before heading back to his office.

A little while later he was reviewing test results when a knock at the door signaled Wilson's arrival.

"Hey. How's your patient?" Wilson asked when House nodded him in.

"Stable. Just ordered up some more tests and reading over the tests from yesterday. You?"

"Finished appointments for the day. I thought I'd check in with you, maybe do an hour in the clinic," Wilson answered, plopping down in one of the chairs and picking up House's tennis ball and tossing it from hand to hand.

"Masochist," House teased about doing clinic duty.

"Eh. I'm tired. Maybe I won't bother today. Did you get a diagnostics case at all?"

"No, still dealing with the trauma cases," House responded as he signed off on the orders and closed them out. "Cuddy hasn't been around at all. Maybe I should keep that in mind; volunteer for ER every now and then, no nagging."

"It could be a pattern," Wilson said, tilting his head to the side as he considered it. "You up for poker tomorrow?"

"You know it. I need lunch money for the rest of the week," House said with a grin as Wilson shot him a dirty look.

"I might just win this time you know," Wilson said gruffly.

"Never!" House protested.

House spoke with Marius that night for an hour and the next night played poker with Wilson, Chase and a couple of House's poker friends. House did wind up winning a good share of Wilson's money although Chase got quite a bit too. House spent his evenings reading his medical journals and thinking about the lessons that Marius had taught him so far. He had a couple of serious moments of temptation to touch himself but he went to play the piano to distract himself though he was counting the days until Marius was due to return. He definitely avoided watching any porn so as not to make the temptation worse. He had to chuckle as this was like porn rehab. Six days clean, he thought to himself.

Saturday came at last and he checked the flight times to be sure to get to the airport in plenty of time to pick Marius up. He was waiting in the concourse watching the corridor intently and was treated to a full smile from Marius when they made eye contact.

"I'm glad to see you," Marius said as he got close. "It's been a long week," he said as he ran his hand down House's arm from shoulder to hand, pleased to see that House didn't flinch away from him.

They picked up Marius' luggage and got into House's car, headed for Marius' house. "Did you follow the rules I gave you? No cheating?" Marius asked, looking askance at House in the driver's seat.

"No cheating. Lots of temptation but no cheating. I kept telling myself that the benefit would be worth the wait. If I'm wrong I might spiral into a porn and jacking off jag when I relapse," House said dramatically.

Marius chuckled. "I think you'll find it worthwhile. I'm very pleased that you followed the rules."

When they arrived at Marius' house, Timmy came out and got the luggage out of the car and disappeared with it. Marius led the way to the master bedroom where there was a fire going and a light meal waiting for them. Marius watched with pleasure as House pulled out his leather collar from his backpack and switched his necklace out for it. Once they had eaten and had a glass of wine, Marius gestured for House to stand up.

"Let's begin then and see how well you remember what you've learned," Marius said, beginning to slowly remove his clothing, watching House carefully as he did so and lightly smiling as House was clearly very interested and beginning to get aroused.

Once Marius was nude he allowed House to touch him slowly and thoroughly, reassuring himself that his master was well and truly back with him. Eventually he sensed that House's fear of Marius leaving him was assuaged and he stepped back slowly. "Now it's your turn."

House nodded and slowly stripped his clothes for Marius who watched with open appreciation and arousal.

"Your reward for obeying me will be very special but you may be frightened by it at first. Do you trust me?" Marius asked, watching to see if this was perhaps too fast and too soon after his return from his trip. House looked nervous but nodded.

"What is your safe word?" Marius asked. House supplied it readily. "If it is too much for you, safe word out and I will go back to the touch we've already established. No repercussions or recriminations. All right?"

House took a deep breath and nodded. "All right."

Marius nodded and went over to a drawer in the nightstand and came back with a blindfold and something that House couldn't readily identify. Marius secured the blindfold on him before pulling out the other item. It was a wrist cuff on a strap and he trailed his fingers down House's arm before putting it around his wrist.

"Now that you've learned how intoxicating mere touch can be, I want to show you how to increase your sensation of touch," Marius calmly explained, watching House's breathing go shallow and his muscles all tense up. "I'm going to restrain just this one hand to the bedpost, nothing else," he assured him as he did so. "Now I'm going to touch you as we've been doing."

Marius moved slowly and thoroughly, running light fingertips all over House and watched as House slowly calmed and accepted that Marius would keep his word. House was shifting on his feet slightly as the restraint and the blindfold heightened the intensity of sensation and he became quite aroused at Marius' touch.

House let out his breath as Marius let his fingers trail back to his shoulders. "Wow. I knew that blocking a sense heightened others but I never realized that preventing movement could heighten sensation like that."

"Indeed," Marius agreed with a smile. "It can add a great deal of enjoyment. "Would you like to go a little farther?"

House tensed slightly. "Not if it means more restraints. This is enough right now."

"No, no more restraints," Marius answered, moving behind House and pressing up against his back. Marius' cock was pressed between them and he ran his hand down House's arm, twining their fingers together. "Now, concentrate on the sensations," he said quietly.

Marius reached around House with his free hand and fondled House's balls before taking his length in his hand and beginning to slowly stroke him. House sucked in his breath and let it out very slowly as his body reacted with enthusiasm to his master's touch. Marius kept their other hands twined as he worked House into a state of high arousal.

"Breathe," Marius coached as he continued to stroke House. "Holding your breath diminishes sensation. That's not really what we're looking for is it?"

House shook his head no and swallowed hard, hoping desperately that Marius would let him climax after a weeklong session of avoiding sexual contact at all. It didn't even occur to him that this was what he'd been so concerned about as his whole body felt tightly wound and gasping for release.

Marius chuckled lightly at House's reaction and he sped up and varied his technique just a bit taking House quickly up and over the edge into an intense orgasm, leaving him gasping in Marius' arms as the last vestiges of it shuddered away.

"Mmm. Very nice," Marius crooned softly in his ear. We'll go to the hot tub and relax then go to bed," he continued as he removed the blindfold and then released the wrist restraint. They relaxed into the hot tub for a while and were both asleep very quickly with Marius holding House in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

After sending House off to work Monday morning, Marius spent the day working at home and thinking over what his next steps with House would be. Overall, he was quite pleased. House had been slowly becoming more relaxed and more trusting over the past month and this last weekend had showed the evidence of his patience. Marius felt that House would require the cathartic release of full bondage and probably even discipline for quite some time in the future; perhaps he would always need it. Time would tell.

After dinner, Marius was sitting in front of the fireplace enjoying a brandy while reading a book. His cell phone rang from the table next to him and he answered it, expecting House to be calling.

"Good evening," Marius said casually.

"Marius. It has been some time," the caller replied. Marius sat up straighter and put the book down.

"Master Lucius," he answered, far more attentive now. "It has been some time. How was your trip?"

"Invigorating. I very much enjoyed the Italian Mediterranean shore. I will be joining you for dinner tomorrow evening. We can renew our bonds then."

"I look forward to it," Marius answered.

The following evening, Marius was nervously waiting for his master's arrival. He had double checked that everything was in order for the visit and now had little to do but to try to center his mind. Lucius had not given any specific time for his arrival, which was his wont, to test Marius and his staff's ability to be ready and prepared whenever Lucius should come or call. While he waited, he stared into the flames and thought about when the proper time to tell his master about his newest submissive. He knew the likelihood was high that Lucius would want to meet House and may even demand his right to a session with him. How would he even begin to prepare House for this, he had no idea. He heard Timmy speaking quietly with someone and knew that his master had arrived.

Lucius dismissed Timmy with a series of orders for tasks that he wanted to have occur at specific times during the evening then went directly to the study to reconnect with his most successful submissive.

"Marius," Lucius said authoritatively as he entered the study and closed the door.

"Master Lucius," Marius responded, turning to face Lucius respectfully. Lucius nodded his approval that Marius was wearing his collar and was naked under his robe.

"I'm pleased to see you have remembered the proper way to greet your master. Remove your robe and display yourself properly on that rug," Lucius ordered as he moved to pour himself a brandy and settled expectantly into the large leather wing chair in front of the fireplace.

Marius removed his robe and knelt down in the center of the hearth rug. He spread his legs and sat back on his heels with his hands clasped loosely behind his back. Lucius regarded him impassively for a moment then slid his foot forward and toed Marius' knees farther apart for a better view of his endowments.

"I've left you to your own devices while I attended to my business overseas. I trust you have done nothing to betray my trust in you," Lucius said with an undertone of warning in his voice. "Your servants are well-trained, that is a point in your favor. I have heard that you have acquired a new submissive. I have never forbidden this but never have you done so without receiving my permission first, so I admit that it never crossed my mind to give you specific instructions in this regard. Consider this as rectifying that situation. Tell me about him."

"He is a loner, emotionally damaged and physically disabled. I first met him at the pub and he seemed so lost I made him an offer of simply being a helping hand on the spot. He turned it down but two weeks later he called in severe crisis. I picked him up and brought him here for the weekend."

"What type of crisis?"

"He is a doctor. He was on site at a crane collapse and forced to amputate a woman's leg in the wreckage. She died on the way to the hospital. He was in recovery from painkiller addiction and about to relapse when he made the call."

"It's not like you to take in drug addicts."

"He's not an addict. He has severe nerve pain from a leg injury for which he needs relief. The addiction came into play when he began to use the drug to treat emotional pain," Marius explained.

"Don't quibble semantics with me, Marius," Lucius said darkly. "Whatever the cause, at some point it became an addiction or he would not have made the effort to get clean. Do you disagree?"

"No, Master Lucius. At some point it did become an addiction," Marius agreed with reservations.

"I don't believe you," Lucius replied sternly.

"Use of the drug to treat his emotional pain was wrong and what became the addiction," Marius expounded. "But to have him completely off the drug and in true physical pain I believe is the wrong course of action. It dooms him to fail at some point in the future."

"Hmm. You believe that the injury he has requires the use of some amount of painkiller beyond over the counter treatments and alternative therapies?"

"I do," Marius answered firmly.

Lucius nodded, not entirely convinced but enough so as to defer the topic until he could determine for himself the validity of Marius' argument.

"How long has he been your submissive?"

"For a month now."

"Have him here for dinner tomorrow," Lucius ordered. "Now for you, my dear Marius. Bring me the box of toys. Let us reacquaint ourselves one with another, shall we?"

When Marius woke the next morning, Sidney had drawn a cool bath for him in order to soothe the welts that covered his ass and thighs. He was stiff and sore as well as tired from the very late night but he didn't have the luxury of sleeping in this morning. He had preparations to make for House to meet his master that evening. The idea of introducing House to Master Lucius had him full of anxiety this morning. Having needed to tread so softly and slowly with House in order to keep him from bolting in fear had been very necessary and he did not regret it. Lucius would respect that to a degree, but tonight would be very much a test, both for House and for himself.

While eating breakfast, Marius called House, but only got his voicemail on both the landline and his cell. He left a message to call him back the moment he was free.

"Master Lucius is returning this evening for dinner and to test House," he said to Timmy and Sidney. "Don't believe for a moment he won't be testing you on this visit. Be sure that the house is in perfect order. Dinner is to be filet mignon. I'm going to have House come here early to prepare him."

"Forgive me for asking, but won't Master Lucius want to test him without preparation?" Timmy asked as he poured coffee.

"Yes, to a point," Marius confirmed. "But he did say before he left last night that he expected me to have House ready, with allows for some preparation beforehand. Besides I need to make certain he won't bolt out of the house tonight."

House got just before lunch and called Marius back at once.

"Something wrong?" he asked when Marius answered. "It sounded urgent."

"It is urgent, although nothing is wrong," Marius replied. "You are coming to the house tonight to meet someone. Be here by 4pm."

"But I have a patient," House objected. "I can't just leave."

Marius closed his eyes and sighed. Of all days for House to have a patient. "You must get away. Be at my house by 4pm. We will work out what can be done from there."

"Okay. I'll let my team know it's time to fly solo."

As House was leaving, Cuddy ran around the desk to block his way to the doors. "Where do you think you're going? You have a patient, you can't leave."

"And yet I'm leaving. Don't get your thong knotted, the kiddies are running tests and I have my cell phone with me."

"And again, where the hell are you going?" Cuddy demanded.

"I have a drug counseling session with my sponsor. That okay with you? Boss?" House said sarcastically, pushing around her. "Wilson agreed to be on call too so butt out. I've got it covered," he called back as he left the building.

At five minutes to four, House pulled into Marius' driveway on his motorcycle and walked up to the door. Timmy opened it before he could knock and gestured him in. "Put your collar on," Timmy said tensely.

House frowned but reached into his backpack and switched out his necklace for his collar. "Why is everyone so wound up?"

"Master Marius is waiting for you in the study. I'll take your coat and your backpack."

House handed them over and made his way to the study. "Master Marius? What's up?"

Marius turned to face him and House took a step back, startled. Marius was wearing a leather collar, well-worn and stamped with intricate scroll work.

"It's all right," Marius said reassuringly. "Come in and sit. I have something very important to discuss with you."

"If you're cutting me free, I'd rather just hear it standing so I can get back to my patient," House said coldly, pulling his mask and armor back into place.

"I am not cutting you free. I want you as much now as I always have. Sit down. Bourbon?" Marius asked, turning away to pour the drink and giving House the chance to reassess and make his choice whether he would stay or go.

After a moment's indecision, House crossed the room and sat down, taking the drink from Marius. "So why are you wearing a collar like that? Like you're a sub."

"Because my master is in town," Marius replied simply as he sat down across from him. "Yes, I have a master. I've been with him for twelve years now. He's been overseas for 18 months now and returned last night. He already knew that I had taken a new sub and he wants to meet you. Here. Tonight."

"Me?" House asked nervously. "Why does he want to meet me? You're his sub, not me."

"My subs are his subs. I warned you this was different. I…if you wish to leave, you may. It won't change our relationship. I will handle it with my master," Marius said quietly. "I should have told you about him when we first made our agreement."

House stared at the fire through his bourbon as he thought through this startling turn of events. "He didn't want you to take a sub without his knowledge did he?"

"No," Marius admitted, "although he never explicitly said so. He has done so now."

House nodded and was silent for another minute. "Is tonight supposed to be about him deciding if we can stay master and sub?"

"No. He has no intention of breaking the bond we've made with each other. But he does want to know you and how we work together since he and I have a bond as well," Marius answered reassuringly.

"If I walked out that door right now, you wouldn't cut me loose?"

"No, I would not."

"And he wouldn't force you to?"

"He would not."

"But it would reflect badly on you if I did walk out wouldn't it?"

Marius nodded silently.

"What would he do to you?"

"I would face correction from him, for failing to follow his command and for my lapse in training you."

House got up and put his bourbon down on the table. He nodded to Marius, collected his coat and backpack from Timmy, got on his motorcycle and left, driving around to a nearby park to sit on a picnic table and think things through, free of any influence to think this through


	8. Chapter 8

House sat on the bench staring at the playground for about thirty minutes without even moving. The only thought that kept coming to mind was that Marius had a master. It had simply never occurred to him. Everyone he had ever met in BDSM clubs, and yeah he had been to a few, were either a master or a sub. The idea that there might be a hierarchy in Marius' idea of bondage frightened him to the bone but at the same time made it even more attractive to House. Someone was keeping track of what a master was doing, much as he kept track of what his fellows were doing. That made him wonder; what level was Marius in this world? Surely he had to be higher than the 'first level' of master. He was too good, too sure of himself and his subs. His thoughts were interrupted by a hard shove that almost tipped him off the table.

House regained his balance and looked up to see who pushed him. He found himself staring into the angry eyes of a large man in a sweatshirt, with two women holding their children tightly to their bodies.

"Get out of here you pervert!" muscle man shouted, giving House another strong shove that tipped him off the table face down onto the grass.

"Jerk!" House growled out as he tried to get himself upright again.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to!" the guy said, shoving House to the ground with his foot. "Sitting here casing the park for your next victim, aren't you pervert! You can explain it to the cops!"

House glared up at the guy from the ground, trying to process what was going on. All at once it clicked into place; the park, the playground, the angry mothers with their kids.

"I'm not trolling for a kid. I only came here to think!" House objected loudly, again trying to get up from the ground.

"Stay down, damn you, or I'll beat your ass to a pulp," the other guy growled, pushing him back down with his foot and pinning his arm to the ground.

House cried out as his wrist complained, grabbed his cane and landed a solid hit onto the guy's leg, forcing him to hop away from him cursing. House rolled to the side to try to get up, but was slowed by his leg and before he could get to his feet, the guy had tackled him, pinning him to the ground. House stopped struggling, knowing he had no chance now and hoping that the sirens he heard in the background were coming here before he did get beat into pulp.

Police arrived within a minute but before House could say anything, they had him pinned with a knee on his shoulders, pulling his hands behind him to put cuffs on. House didn't resist at all, as he didn't have any desire to get tasered. Once they had him cuffed they searched him, pulling everything out of his pockets before they got off him and let him take a couple of breaths.

"Come on, stand up. Roll to the side and pull your knees under you," one of the cops said as he pulled on House's arm to help him onto his side.

"I've got a really bad leg, I'll need more help than that," House told the cops. His partner came over and both took hold under his arms and lifted him to his feet, steadied him while they did a quick assessment then helped him to sit on the picnic bench.

The cop's partner went to speak to the mothers and their protector. "I'm Officer Lopez. Do you need an ambulance?" he asked in reference to House's leg.

"No, I don't," House answered. There was no way he was going to be taken to a hospital in handcuffs.

"All right, Mister House," the officer said as he glanced at House's license. "We had a report that someone was watching the kids on the playground for half an hour," Lopez explained. "Tell me the truth, why are you here?"

"I just came here to think. I wasn't watching any kids, I wasn't even paying attention to whether there were any kids here," House asserted glaring over at the parent group before returning his gaze to Lopez.

"You just came here to think," Lopez repeated doubtfully. "Okay, start from the beginning. What happened that made you want to come here to think?"

"I didn't _want_ to come here to think," House ground out. "I was on my motorcycle and just stopped so I wouldn't be distracted riding. So I pulled off into the lot and came to sit on the picnic table."

"And what did you do then?"

"Think! That's all I did was think. That's what I was doing when that goon over there shoved me off the table!" House shouted.

"Calm down," Lopez instructed sternly. "You were on the table thinking, staring at the playground that's full of kids for half an hour until confronted by the parents?" the cop asked incredulously.

House looked sullenly at the playground and realized that it _was_ full of kids, though most were in little groups around their parents at the moment.

"Why are you wearing a leather collar?"

"What?" House asked, not having paid close attention to the cop.

"Why are you wearing a leather collar?" Lopez repeated.

House tried to reach up but of course he was handcuffed. Suddenly he realized what the cop was talking about. He was still wearing his collar as sub. He wasn't about to try to explain this to the officer in light of what they already thought of him. House just shrugged and looked away.

"You don't know why you're wearing a collar?"

"Of course I know why," House snapped. "If you're going to arrest me, get it over with."

Lopez nodded and pulled House to his feet. "All right, let's go." Lopez led House over to the patrol car, leaning him over the trunk of the car. "Stay there," he instructed as he did a more thorough pat down and then called in for a check of his record. His partner came back to the car.

"Witness statements say that he arrived here about half an hour ago on a motorcycle and took a seat on top of the picnic table facing the playground. He sat there staring at the playground without moving for so long that the father of one of the kids came over to confront him while one of the mothers called the police. The father admits to pushing him twice, tipping him off the table and pinning him down to hold him until we got here. Says that he only pinned his arm down at first until the suspect hit him with his cane, at that point he tackled him to hold until we arrived."

"Is that how it happened?" Lopez asked House who was still leaning uncomfortable over the trunk of the car.

"Yeah. Jerk shoved me off the table and stepped on my wrist to hold me down. I didn't want my wrist to break so I picked up my cane and hit him in the legs with it. I was just trying to get him off me, I only hit him once," House complained, starting to straighten up but Lopez's partner pushed him back down onto the trunk of the car.

The radio crackled; both officers and House listened to the dispatcher's relay of information. "ID comes back as Gregory J House, MD, 221 B Baker St, Princeton NJ. Last year had a citation for driving under the influence of prescription pain killers."

Lopez read House his rights and helped his suspect into the backseat of the car. "What am I being arrested for?" House demanded as he struggled to get into a less painful position.

"Suspicion of loitering with intent," Lopez answered. "Your motorcycle will be towed to impound."

"Loitering with intent, huh?" House said acidly. "Wow, you guys don't have any real criminals to hunt down tonight?"

"Hey! We take all possible threats to a child's safety seriously," Lopez said sharply, glaring at House. "As a doctor you are a mandated reporter. Think about that," he said as he shut the car door.

House let his head drop against the back seat and let out his breath. This was definitely not going to be a good night. Should have stayed with Marius and met his master, he reflected. Not to mention that he wouldn't be available if his fellows called. Cuddy is going to be on the rampage.

After getting the parents to sign witness statements, the police got into the car and drove back to the jail, handing House over to the guards along with his personal effects. After being searched again he was instructed to sit down and wait to be called. Thirty minutes later he heard them call his name and he limped heavily over to the desk. There was a nurse there who asked him if he had any injuries, then asked about his leg. House responded tersely but quietly, knowing from past experience that acting out in any way just prolonged this process unnecessarily. He was given a good dose of over the counter painkillers after she took his vitals as well as drew blood then was handed back to the booking personnel. Fingerprints, another background check, another mug shot and he was in line to see the judge. He made it onto the evening docket and by 8pm he was released with a citation to appear after the blood test showed he was clean of any drugs and an injunction to stay away from areas children would congregate, including the clinic and the pediatric wards of the hospital. Yeah, Cuddy was going to flip.

After collecting his belongings and his cane, he checked his phone. Three calls from the ducklings and one from Wilson. Fabulous. He dialed Wilson first.

"House! Where the hell have you been? Your patient's unstable and you aren't answering you phone? I know you went to a drug counseling session but you could at least have had your phone on vibrate, surely they would understand! I mean, your sponsor knows what you do for a living for god's sake!"

"Wilson! Can it! I've had a long night. Just update me on the patient," he snapped then listened intently as Wilson rattled off the test results, newest symptoms and the crisis he was in right now. "Damn it. All right, start a push of _ and I'll be there as soon as I can catch a cab."

"Cab? What happened to your bike?" Wilson asked, concerned now.

"Long story. I have to pick it up tomorrow." House snapped the phone shut and ran his palm over his face in frustration. He scrolled through his contacts for the number of a cab and few minutes later was on his way to the hospital.

Cuddy was predictably enraged at him being out of contact for so long and since House refused to tell her why, she ranted and raved all the way up the elevator and into the conference room.

"You were gone for almost five hours. That wasn't for a drug counseling session," she said coldly. "Where the hell were you?"

"Jail," House finally retorted bitterly. The team and Wilson looked up with varying degrees of concern and disapproval.

"Jail," she repeated. "That's just great. Your patient's crashing and you're in jail. Do you know how irresponsible that is?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" House roared spinning around to confront her and stumbling up against the table. "Someone thought I was doing something and called the cops."

"And they arrested you for doing nothing?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, they did. Some low level excuse of a charge to take me in."

"Right. You were drunk, weren't you?"

"No! And I wasn't high either! I was just thinking, happened to have stopped in a park with a playground. Parents thought I was a predator. By the way, I can't work in the clinic or with any pediatric patients," he retorted, digging into his backpack and throwing the folded up papers from the court at her.

Cuddy read through them and sighed. Of all the things she thought that House could be capable of, a child predator was not one of them.

"This won't stick. Do you need a lawyer?" she asked putting the papers on the table.

"I'll get my own thanks," he said, stuffing the papers into his backpack. "Can we get back to the patient now? Boss?" he asked sarcastically, barking at Taub to get him a cup of coffee and snatching the folder with the test results in it out of Wilson's head as Cuddy left the conference room without a word.

Marius had hoped that House would come back before Lucius arrived and questioned whether he should have given House the excuse to run from the situation. As the time for Lucius' arrival neared, he had to accept that House was not going to come back.

Lucius arrived at Marius' home at precisely 6pm. Timmy was holding the front door open as Lucius got out of his car, bowing slightly as he entered the home and then taking his coat from him, offering him a robe. Lucius refused the robe and told Timmy to bring him a brandy. "Tell Marius to bring his sub to me at once." Timmy nodded and moved to follow his orders without a word. It was Marius' place to explain to his master the reasons for House's absence.

Marius appeared in the study just after Timmy had delivered Lucius' brandy. He approached his master and stood silently, eyes cast down at the floor, waiting to be acknowledged.

Lucius looked up at his sub and the distinct lack of the newest member of his circle. It was uncharacteristic of Marius to fail the most basic of orders like this. Lucius let him stand there for a long moment before addressing him.

"Marius, explain to me why your sub is not present as I ordered."

"Master, he was here earlier. I explained to him that you expected to meet him tonight. Because I hadn't told him that I had a master and his general skittishness, I gave him the option to leave."

"In direct disobedience of my orders," Lucius said impassively.

"If I push him too hard, he will bolt," Marius tried to explain.

"So you have not been a master to him then? He has so little loyalty to you that he would leave you to face the consequences rather than risk meeting me?"

"I have been master to him. It isn't a lack of loyalty, he still has a great deal of fear trusting anyone not to harm or to abandon him," Marius said.

"Then you have not yet gained his trust?"

Marius hesitated to answer. He felt that House did trust him but he could see how it looked to Master Lucius. To continue to argue the semantics would get them nowhere.

"Not as thoroughly as I can after more time with him, Master," Marius finally responded.

"Come, Marius. Let us think through what you need to feel secure and how we can help your sub to feel the same way."

Marius joined Lucius at the table and Timmy was summoned to come and serve dinner.

"Why do you think your sub, what was his name again?"

"House."

"Why do you think House walked away when you explained this evening and our relationship to him?" Lucius asked as he began to serve the food up onto plates.

"He has a need to process information alone without any influence from anyone," Marius began, accepting his plate from Lucius. "He also has a challenging nature and likes to push the boundaries, although he has never pushed so far as to refuse before. He has, until now, pushed back just hard enough to get a thorough understanding and make his own decision and then go along with what I've asked of him."

"A good master, which you are, must take into account the idiosyncrasies of his sub when working with them and most especially in the beginning when you are beginning to establish dominance. You need to learn the areas in their life that they feel they are out of control that they need you to take out of their hands. I've found that in the beginning it is better to take total control and then return control to them on areas that are not a problem for them to handle. In the case of House, I would not presume to control him in his position as a doctor, as I assume that you have not." Marius nodded that this was the case. "Good, that is proper unless an issue like being drunk or high while practicing or overprescribing comes into play. The more control you take over all other areas of his life in the beginning, the more secure he will be in your ability to be strong enough to control him when he feels out of control. Throughout that process you must never step down from being the master. It confuses the issue and the relationship between master and sub," Lucius elucidated as they ate.

"But I have taken control outside of medicine," Marius responded, unsure about where his master was going with this.

"I believe you but I feel you have not portrayed yourself as strongly as you should have. Laying down a line in the sand and allowing them the choice to cross it or walk away is always a good way to start. But once he makes his decision and step over that line, decisions are no longer his to make. You, the master, make the decisions and he, the sub, obeys and follows that decision. If he does not, you have an obligation to discover if there were mitigating circumstances beyond his control that prevented him from obeying, or whether he needs reassurance that you are able to control him in a constructive way and is testing you by disobeying."

"True," Marius agreed, "I've seen that proven true over and over again."

"Now, apply that to your relationship to House and extrapolate whether you have followed the foundation of this basic tenet," Lucius said, encouraging Marius to step outside the emotion and look at the master/sub relationship as objectively as possible.

"I first offered him the idea of my being his anchor and him providing me with companionship at the pub. He was resistant and disbelieving but heard me out. I didn't see him or hear from him for two weeks until he called in crisis, desperately in need of someone to care for him and offer support after a severely stressful event, both physically and emotionally for him. I brought him here and took care of him, kept him here for the day under Timmy's watch. He searched through everything as I had known he would and gave him permission to do. In the process he discovered the toys and the leather collars. I told him there were terms and conditions to it that he might not be ready to accept and explained the basics of how we live. The next day he was far more stable and he returned to work and his own home."

"I had someone at the hospital keep watch over him and picked him up again after a particularly difficult week and again provided care for him. At that point I ordered him to come back for the weekend. He called me a couple of times that week and came for the weekend easily. I laid down the decision for him then and left him to decide whether to continue or to walk away with no hard feelings and no regret. He took some time alone to think about it but he agreed."

"How did you begin with him?"

"Very slowly. He has a great aversion to being touched and deep shame and revulsion about his leg injury. At first I only had him sit with me naked and did not touch him. I worked with him over a month's time with touching him and allowing him to duplicate everything action that I did to him. I took things very slowly but he responded well each time right up to and including this last time where I introduce restraints and sexual intimacy."

Lucius nodded, seeing no fault anywhere along the process at all. "I agree with your actions completely. Let us come to today. What was different about this time?"

"This time he had a patient. I had told him I would never interfere with his work but when I called I told him I needed him to get away and come to the house. He was reluctant but agreed to leave it to his team to take care of the patient and come over."

"Ah," Lucius said, sitting back and taking a deep breath. "That instance blurred the line between control areas for him. Still he did as you said, he got away and came to the house. What happened then?"

"I told him about having a master myself and that I should have told him about you before he agreed to become my sub. His greatest concern was that I was breaking the bond between us or that you would force me to do so. I reassured him that you would do no such thing nor would I."

"So, when you admitted that you should have been up front with him so that he fully understood the lifestyle he was choosing to enter, that is the loophole you gave him to leave?"

"Loophole? I thought it was reasonable," Marius answered with a confused frown. "Since it was my failing, it was I who should face the consequences."

"Yes, loophole, Marius. You felt guilty and you used him to give you a reason to seek the punishment you felt you deserved. That is manipulation, Marius. The decision whether you deserve punishment is mine to make, not yours. The only acceptable reason to allow him the option to leave was the patient that he was currently treating as that was part of the basis of your contract with him."

Marius slumped in his seat, now clearly seeing what his master was saying. "I never even considered that part of it."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that he would run," Marius admitted.

"You were afraid that he would no longer want to be your sub once he knew about me, is that not true?"

"Yes. That's true. I need you but…I need him. With you gone, I felt that I had no anchor, no equal. House is an equal in mind and I think even in similar need."

"Do you love him?"

Marius looked up startled and floundering for something to say in response.

"Answer me, Marius," Lucius said firmly. "Do you love him?"

After another moment's hesitation, Marius nodded and closed his eyes as he realized the truth and was able to admit it.

"That muddies the waters but is not insurmountable, Marius, you know this," Lucius said, reaching over and putting his hand on Marius' arm in comfort and reassurance. "I freely acknowledge my part in this; I did not provide you with enough support and control for you to feel cared for and supported. I will not make this mistake again, Marius, I give you my word. My decision is that I will not administer punishment."

Marius looked surprised and slightly disappointed at that decision. Lucius noticed this and chuckled.

"Yes, I know you well, Marius. You desired the punishment to purge yourself of the guilt and fear you felt and still feel. Not yet, my beauty. Not yet. There is a third to consider who has equal need to purge emotions and we will wait for him."

"I don't think he will come back tonight," Marius said.

"No matter. My business is complete, my responsibility and focus is now solely with you and your subs needs. I will remain here in the house with you. House will call and return, he made that clear when he made sure that the master/sub bond would remain."

House's patient finally stabilized around midnight and he retreated into his office to sit and think about the events of the entire evening. Unfortunately Wilson, who had stayed, followed him.

"House, what the hell happened?" Wilson asked. "I know you like to go to the park to think, but you said you'd be at a drug counseling session. Are you even in counseling at all?"

"No, I'm not and Marius isn't my drug sponsor," House snapped angrily. "Happy now?"

"No," Wilson said, angry at having been lied to about this. "What the hell, House, you've been seeing him and going to his house … wait a minute. Are you seeing him, seeing him?"

"Did you develop an echo all of a sudden?"

"House!"

"Yes, all right? Yes, I'm seeing him, seeing him."

"What about the collar? He's your dominant isn't he? What kind of a twisted relationship are you involved in?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"It's not twisted! Have I gotten worse since I've been with him?" House demanded.

"Well, no," Wilson admitted.

"Then butt out. You told me that with Sam, I'm telling you that with Marius."

"Okay, okay, fair enough. So, you were going to see him then? What happened that landed you in jail?"

"He dropped some information on me that shook me up, I went off to think about it, that was all. I was actually thinking about going back and talking more with him when all this happened. Can we save any more interrogation for another day? Please," House asked with exhaustion and frustration clear in his voice.

"Okay, you're right, it's been a long day. Get some sleep," Wilson said, leaving the office and heading for home himself.

House picked up his cell phone and dialed Marius but the voice that answered wasn't his master.

"Uh…" he stumbled glancing at his cell phone to be sure he'd dialed the right number. "Is Marius there?"

"Yes but he is deeply asleep. Is this House?"

"Yeah. Master Lucius, I presume?"

"Correct. Shall I wake Marius?"

"No, no, let him sleep. I just…well I wanted him to know… both of you to know, that I was about to come back to the house. Really I was," he insisted.

"I believe you," Lucius said reassuringly. "How is your patient?"

"Stable," House answered tiredly. "We finally found out what was wrong and started her on the right treatment."

"I'm pleased to hear that. You sound exhausted. Come to Marius' house and get some rest. Sidney will be waiting for you. We will save explanations for now."

"I uh, well… my motorcycle got impounded and I used up the cash that I had getting a cab here."

"Then I will come and pick you up. Which door will you be at?"

"Um…the visitor and clinic door," House answered.

"I'm leaving right now and will be there in 20 minutes."

"I'll be waiting at the door," House responded and ended the call. Standing up he went to the conference room and told the ducklings to go home, then shut off his office lights and headed down to the doors. Once there, he reached inside his backpack, feeling for and wrapping his hands around the leather collar. After a moment he made his decision and put it on.

Right on time, a jaguar pulled up to the doors and House climbed into the car. As it pulled away he looked over at Lucius. He was tall, broad shouldered with close cropped dark hair and icy blue eyes and exuded power and confidence. House fumbled for something to say as he pulled away from the curb.

"No explanations tonight," Lucius reminded him. "You need care and rest in a place of safety just as Marius did. I will see to it that you get it just as he would do so. You are safe in my hands, House. I will help strengthen the bond between you and Marius."

House nodded, too tired to do anything but accept Lucius at his word and nodded off on the short ride back to Marius' place. Lucius woke him and helped him out of the jaguar and inside where he handed House over to Sidney's capable hands. After a light massage and a soak in the hot tub, Sidney lifted House into the bed next to Marius and left both men to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius was up first the next morning and gave Sidney and Timmy instructions for the morning meal and waking both House and Marius. Timmy brought their cell phones to Lucius who turned them off and placed them in his room. The house landline was disconnected at the wall jack as was the television to prevent any outside interruption or distraction. All car keys were also placed in Lucius' possession as well.

"Wake Marius first and have him come out to the garden," Lucius told them. "Once he is out with me, you may wake House. Get him cleaned up and be certain he is not knotted in pain, then send him out as well."

Marius joined Lucius in the garden about twenty minutes later. "Master Lucius," he said quietly and stood before him calmly.

"Marius," Lucius acknowledged. "Are you well this morning?"

"Not entirely, but much more so than last night," Marius answered honestly. "When did House arrive?"

Lucius gestured to the empty chair and Marius sat down. "He called after midnight. He wanted us to know that he had planned on returning to the house. His patient is diagnosed and responding to treatment but something else happened. I refused all explanations last night and picked him up from the hospital as he said his motorcycle had been impounded. He was quite exhausted; he didn't protest my aid at all. I expect that a night's rest may restore his rebellious nature," he added with a smirk of amusement. Marius chuckled as well at that as he accepted a dark roast coffee that Lucius poured and handed him.

"First, we will hear his explanation for leaving last night and what transpired to prevent him from returning," Lucius continued. "Then we will do as was planned last night; I shall get better acquainted with him and I will also observe the two of you together. That is even more an imperative now that you know your interest in him goes beyond the master/sub relationship."

"He may well bolt when he hears that," Marius muttered quietly.

"If you have something to say aloud do not mutter under your breath, Marius," Lucius chided. "It is beneath someone of your status."

"I was thinking that he may well bolt when he learns about the change in how I feel about him," Marius repeated, louder and clearer this time.

"Give him the chance to decide before you mourn his loss," Lucius replied. "And if you face him with such a thought in mind and conveyed in your body language, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. You must get your mind in order, Marius, before you share that with him. Until then, you will follow my lead, is that clear?"

"Yes, it is," Marius responded, relieved to have Lucius guide the way for the next few days. Marius was an experienced master but had always held himself slightly apart from his subs. This was his first time having intimate feelings for one; not so for Lucius, who had two subs whom he loved. Lucius loved Marius too but more as a younger brother and protégé than a lover.

House appeared twenty minutes later, clad in jeans and a button down shirt. He stopped in front of the table, unsure about what to do next since the table only had two seats which the masters now occupied.

"You are looking much better than you did last night," Lucius observed. "Before we begin our meal, I think that you should tell us why you left your master to face me alone and what prevented you from returning as you had decided."

House fidgeted and looked down, twisting his cane back and forth in a sort of soothing motion. "I, um… I never thought about him having a master. He's… well he is so confident and sure about things. Why would he need to have a master?" he asked looking up at Lucius and demanding, pleading to know the answer.

"Having a master is a part of the natural order of life," Lucius said, leaning back comfortably in his chair. "There is a hierarchy to all things. For instance, your fellows have achieved a level of mastery in their own right, else you would not have chosen them for your department. You are their master, overseeing and guiding their learning and correcting them when needed, even harshly at times. You have a master over you, the hospital boards represented in the person of the administrator. And so it is in this world, as you have seen represented in Marius' own household. Timmy holds the lowest rank, Sidney is next, with Marius over them. When you entered the household, you took the lowest rank and Timmy moved up a level. Marius once started at the rank you are at, believe it or not," Lucius said conspiratorially. "He was much younger than you are when he started but I assure you he was equally as stubborn."

Marius smiled and shook his head with embarrassment and House quirked a half smile at the idea of Marius being a stubborn young sub.

"Do you have a master?" House asked Lucius.

"Not anymore, I'm afraid. My master passed away and I have found no other at his level to take his place. And I must choose not only for myself but for my entire clan, including you now," Lucius answered.

"Me? How do I have anything to do with you finding a master if you want one?

"Any master I would choose to solicit would have to pass my scrutiny to care properly for all those whom I am master over and that includes you. I will not do so lightly, I assure you. There also comes a time when a master reaches the highest level and has no master above him. I do not claim to be at that level but time will tell," Lucius answered.

"Now back to the original question; why did that information unnerve you enough to leave?"

House looked away nervously. "I thought it meant he couldn't stay my master…wouldn't want to. Or maybe you wouldn't want him to have me and order him to." House swallowed hard, hating to admit so much of his fears.

"And so you left rather than assert your desire to remain?"

"My _desire_ has never mattered one iota in the past," House spat bitterly. "Why would I think that would change now? Better to be the one leaving than the one left behind," he growled, stomping his cane on the floor in emphasis.

Lucius nodded sagely and remained quiet until House had regained a measure of composure.

"You said you had decided to return. Before you explain what prevented you from doing so, tell me what changed your mind?" Lucius asked calmly.

"I kept thinking about that night…the night he came for me…I was lost. Alone and…staring at two bottles of Vicodin. I would have thrown away sobriety, my license, and probably my life that night. No one at the hospital cared enough to step in. I didn't have anyone but a stranger to call. And he answered. He came," House whispered, unshed tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as his voice came out strangled by the emotion at the memory. "He didn't yell or accuse or judge. He just cared. I couldn't walk away from him after what he did for me. I won't walk away from him," House added, lifting his eyes to meet Lucius' eyes defiantly.

Lucius smiled and nodded. "I'm very pleased to hear that. Now what prevented you from returning?"

"I stopped to think in a park and there was a playground there. Some of the parents thought I was a pedophile trolling for a kid. A father shoved me around and then the police came and arrested me for loitering with intent because I had a citation last year for driving under the influence of prescription drugs. They impounded my bike and took me to jail. By the time I got booked, a blood test to prove I was clean and saw the judge, it was past 8:30. My phone was full of messages from the team and one from Wilson about the patient crashing, so I took a cab back to the hospital, got my ass chewed by the dean of medicine and spent the next four hours with the team trying to keep the patient stable enough to get a diagnosis. Then I called here."

Both Marius and Lucius shook their heads in disbelief of the whole situation. "That is so ridiculous," Marius said, irritation showing in his voice. "Not to mention Dr. Cuddy's total lack of decorum."

"You have the court papers?" Lucius asked. House nodded. "Bring them to me after breakfast and I will send them to my lawyer. The charges will be dropped immediately and your motorcycle bailed out of impound as well. Get yourself a chair and join us," he added, calling out for Timmy to begin to serve breakfast.

After a leisurely breakfast, House retrieved the court papers and brought them to Lucius who thanked him and said he'd take care of it. "Call off work for today and tomorrow. Cite the incident last night as the reason as well as the restrictions placed by the court. When you've finished that, join Marius and myself in the guest suite."

House nodded and used his cell phone to call the hospital. He was surprised that Cuddy didn't balk on his reasoning, instead confirming that until this was cleared it was probably better he didn't come in and she again offered him a lawyer. He replied that he had arranged for one this morning and would let her know when this got dropped then quickly got off the line.

He had to think back on his initial investigation of Marius' house to make his way to the guest suite. Lucius and Marius were seated at a small table and chairs set into a bay window embrasure. There were very full, light colored curtains over the windows, letting in plenty of sunlight but blocking any ability to see out, but it gave the room an open and airy feeling. Lucius nodded at Marius who stood up and came to stand beside House.

"Marius is going to show me the progress you and he have made thus far. I want you to react honestly. Do not push farther on my account," he warned. "That isn't what this session is about. Proceed."

Marius nodded and turned to catch House's gaze, holding it until he saw his sub settle a little. "As we have done before then. This is nothing new to you; there is only another watcher. Remove your clothing."

House stood still for a moment, looking Marius directly in the eyes, barely breathing now that the moment was here. Slowly, he reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, fumbling the top button at first but the next became smoother. He was still self-conscious with Marius; Lucius' presence was unnerving although the man himself sat impassively watching from his seat at the table. As he slid his shirt off his shoulders, Marius ran a hand over one shoulder and down his arm. Despite the anxiety, House felt the familiar sensation of arousal that his master's touch had so recently brought up in him. The touch continued as he exposed more and more skin and all too soon (in House's opinion) he stood nude before the two masters.

Marius ran his hands over House's body, murmuring words of praise. He slid his hand up his chest and the side of his neck, catching his jaw and tipping his head up and back. House's muscles tensed at demand and he pushed back against Marius' hand but Marius did not allow it, holding him in firmly in the position while calmly stroking his side. House struggled for a moment, fighting against the unfamiliar position and his own fears rising up to strangle him. But Marius had his head held up with an open hand, not grabbing him or squeezing his throat so after a minute he forced himself to relax and tilt his head back just a bit. He was rewarded with another murmur of praise and the hand on his neck moved upward, stroking his face and then over his lips with a thumb, once then a couple of times more insistently, even as his master's other hand was stroking and cupping his ass cheeks. Nothing more than Marius had done before, other than tipping his head back, but House was still aware enough to realize that although it demanded more submission, the position also made it so that House did not have to see Lucius watching him. Trying to acknowledge that he understood, House opened his lips. Marius' thumb gentled and slowed, caressing the curve of his lower lip; message received. House closed his eyes and savored the feeling, relieved to have discovered that this type of touch and submission could actually be more than an exercise in trust, that it could be real communication.

Marius met Lucius' eyes over House's shoulder. Lucius nodded approval and gestured for Marius to continue. Marius released him and told him to slide a nearby bench over. House moved the bench over and looked up at Marius questioningly.

Marius straddled the end of the bench. "Sit as I am, back to me," he ordered calmly. House quirked an eyebrow at the order, quickly calculating that he would be spread open facing Lucius. Marius looked at him resolutely and he could feel Lucius' gaze on his back. Carefully he turned, sat on the bench and put his good leg over so he was straddling it with his back to Marius.

"Now I want you to lean back against me and hold onto the bench. Don't let go."

House moved into position, finding that in trying to get hold of the bench, he was now snugged right up against Marius' chest and he could feel his erection up against his ass. Now nervous again in front of Lucius' scrutiny, he was relieved when Marius told him to lean his head back onto his shoulder. Marius let his hands wander, toying with his nipples, circling his belly and then downward. House tensed at the first touch on his cock, flexing his toes and gripping the sides of the bench with his knees.

"Just focus on me, focus on the feelings. You can tense up but do not lift your feet from the floor or let go of the bench. Do you understand?"

"Yes…yes, sir," he said, licking his lips to try to clear the cotton mouth he had.

Marius slid his hand down to fondle his balls, tugging lightly on them and pinching the skin a bit before moving to lightly swirl his thumb over the sensitive head a couple of times before gripping his shaft and giving him a few slow hard strokes then began building in intensity and speed.

House was tense and it took all he could do to keep his feet down and hold onto the bench. As he became more and more aroused, he became more and more anxious. Would Marius make him come in front of Lucius, spread open like this?

Marius glanced up at Lucius again, minutely shaking his head, feeling how tensed up House was getting. He might even send his legs into spasms at this rate. Lucius nodded.

"I'm well pleased, Marius. House, you have developed a great deal of trust for your master. A most promising beginning and definitely one we can strengthen. You may take him back to your room and give him an appropriate reward," Lucius said with pleasure. He was impressed at how much trust House displayed in Marius, even in the face of an unknown quantity like himself watching. House was definitely well worth adding to their circle.

Marius helped House up and led him back to the master suite, sitting him down on the end of the bed.

"You did so well! I'm very proud of you," Marius said with a smile.

House pulled in a shuddering breath. "I'm glad you didn't make me come. I… I don't think I can… I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I understand and so does Master Lucius. I knew it was taking a risk but I wanted to let him know how far we've come in earning each other's trust." Marius slicked back House's hair and chuckled. "You're drenched. Come on, let's shower and I'll have Sidney work the stress out of your muscles before you seize up."

Marius led him into the shower and adjusted the temperature quite warm then stepped into the shower with House. He pressed up against his back and reached around with a soapy cloth to wash his chest. House leaned back against him and relaxed in his arms. After the tense morning and the disastrous events of the day before, it felt safe to just let his master take care of him and stop thinking. Marius took his time washing him, savoring the moment contentedly. After washing House's hair, Marius stepped in close, holding him tightly against his chest with one arm and snaking the other around to gently fondle him. House let out a quiet moan of contentment and shifted slightly, just enough to let Marius' hand slide a bit lower and onto his shaft.

Marius smiled and felt himself harden at such a clear signal. He took him firmly in hand and began steady strokes, letting the pad of his thumb swirl lightly over the tip on the upstroke. House tried to brace himself with his hands against the shower walls but Marius told him to let go.

"Step forward just a bit, and hold onto the safety bar with both hands," Marius said huskily, getting them moved just close enough for him to do so, all the while keeping up the stimulation and the pace. House was forced to lean forward to get both hands on the safety bar, pushing his ass back into his master's full erection and his master's arm was still around his waist holding him safely upright and tightly close.

The strokes on his shaft became quicker and more demanding, rocking his body into Marius with every down stroke. At first, House felt unnerved but Marius did not press for anything more than contact and he let himself be carried away by the sensations Marius was stirring up in him. Within moments, he came hard, hips jerking convulsively as he released and held on tightly to the safety bar. He had no idea how long it had been but he came back to awareness to feel Marius stroking his back. He finally pried his fingers free from the safety bar and straightened up, leaning against Marius' chest.

"Let's get you to Sidney now and you can rest until evening," Marius said as he reached around to shut off the water and helped House step out of the shower stall. Sidney was waiting with a large soft bath sheet to wrap House in and Timmy was there for Marius. A quick dry and a soothing massage later, House was in left in a thick robe with a pitcher of cold drink on a lounge chair in Marius room to relax.


End file.
